Code Geass:Memorias Perdidas
by Cetoelverse
Summary: Dos gemelos llegan con amnesia a la Academia Ashford en la zona del Imperio conocido como Área 11 que les pasara alli mientras viven esa nueva vida y tratan de descubrir quienes son y su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad no soy dueño de Code Geass ni de sus personajes o elementos todo eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores u autores Ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

" **Qué es un hombre sino un miserable montón de secretos."( Dracúl Castlevania 2)**

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo en algún lugar un chico corre y sigue corriendo sin parar llevando algo en su brazos mientras se pregunta cómo ha llegado hasta aquí. __"¿Cuanto llevo corriendo?"__ se pregunta sin tener clara una noción exacta del tiempo, pero si es consciente de que está en su límite finalmente entra en un enorme portón y acaba en los jardines de un gran edificio para mientras mira lo que sostiene en sus brazos en una persona pero esta encapuchada y no se puede ver su rostro. Cuando siente la presencia de personas aproximándose inmediatamente busca una vía de escape pero si salía con otra persona en los brazos llamaría la atención rápidamente localiza un árbol y se refugia en su sombra y se inclina sin soltar a la otra persona en sus brazos poco a poco nota sus párpados mas y mas pesados.

"Perdona por pedírtelo tan repentinamente. Pero ya que te has saltado las clases de la mañana no estás muy ocupado ¿verdad?" Dice una chica que tiene el pelo largo hasta los hombros rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules lleva un uniforme una camisa color crema de manga largar con las mangas largas que utiliza el negro al final de la misma con bordes dorados y una camisa blanca por debajo y una corbata verde con un símbolo al final de la misma una minifalda negra medias azules y zapatos negros.

"¿Estás diciendo que era inevitable? cuantas veces… " Dice un chico con el pelo corto negro y ojos violeta lleva una camisa de manga larga negra con adornos dorados y el mismo símbolo que la corbata de la chica cerca de cuello pero en miniatura con un cinturón y pantalón con zapatos negros.

El chico oye a los estudiantes y baraja su opciones una de ellas es matarlos y tomar sus uniformes pero el cansancio le empieza a afectar .Ya sea por el cansancio o por su falta de interés completo que le producen el chico finalmente cede y se duerme debido a la falta de agarre y de fuerza el cuerpo de sus brazos cae arriba de sus piernas y unos de sus brazos sale por detrás del árbol esto no pasa desapercibido para el chico de cabello negro que nota algo. Y se acerca.

"¿Lelouch?" Le pregunta la chica al llegar detrás del árbol ven a un chico de cabello de color plateado corto despeinado liso hacia abajo y tez blanca de espalda a un árbol y una chica con las mismas características tirada en el suelo arriba de sus pierna y su brazo izquierdo estirado.

"… ¿Están inconscientes?" Dice el chico retóricamente…."Esas ropas" Leoluch no pudo evitar notar que llevaban las mismas ropas que llevaban los prisioneros de Britannia blanco de la cabeza a los pies y con corres negras alrededor de las mangas y los pies."No son estudiantes ¿qué deberíamos hacer Presidenta?" Le pregunta a la chica rubia.

"Es increíble miraros son gemelos." Dijo ella viendo el increíble parecido que tenían y lo único que se diferenciaban era en el género. Tras mirarlos durante un rato y cerrar los ojos para pensar finalmente los decidió. "¡A la enfermería!" Dijo señalando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba con su mano izquierda en su cadera.

"Espera pero si ni siquiera sabes quienes son." Dijo el chico en un intento de hacerla entrar en razón. Ella en cambio parecía no escuchar ya que se acerco a su espalda y comenzó a empujarlo "Vamos vamos a prisa." Dijo ella sonriendo mientras empujaba al chico más cerca de los cuerpos de los gemelos. Resignado se preparo pero se dio cuenta de algo.

"Un momento quieres que cargue a los dos de aquí a la enfermería yo solo." Dijo a la chica haciendo referencia a que nunca ha sido muy bueno en lo que a labores de musculo se refería. La Presidenta se dio cuenta y chasqueo los dedos su siguiente paso fue sacar su teléfono móvil.

 **Dos Días Después**

Una chica de cabello corto planteado mira a su alrededor contempla una habitación en la que se encuentran hay camas las paredes son blancas y hay una cortina que rodea cama pero no está desplegada cuando mira hacia una de las camas ve a un chico de cabellos plateado atado a ella . Ella se levanta pero nada más hacer sus pies contacto con el suelo se cae finalmente se apoya sobre la mesa que tenia a lado y poco a poco se acerco para mirar al chico su mano se acerca a la correas para desatarle cuando el sonido de la puerta se abre mostrando una chica de cabello rubio y uniforme era la Presidenta.

"Oh por fin has despertado." Ella la mira confusa la presidenta se acerca a ella y la ayuda a volver a su cama. Ella la mira confundida "¡TODO EL MUNDO VENID YA HA DESPERTADO!" el fuerte chillido la sobresalta mientras varias personas comienzan a entrar en la habitación. El chico que estaba junto a la presidenta a su lado esta un chico que lleva el mismo uniforme con ojos verdes y cabello corto marrón que a su lado izquierdo esta una chica que lleva el mismo uniforme que la presidenta cabello naranja y ojos color verde amarillento y un chico con cabello azul pero las puntas del flequillos de sus cabellos se desplazaban a los lados y tenía los ojos gises.

"Por tu cara deduzco que quieres preguntarnos donde estas. Bueno aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros." Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba de forma autoritaria a la chica determinado a averiguar lo que sabía.

"Lelouch no deberías hablarle así no vez que la estas asustando." Dijo la presidenta mientras se ponía delante "Estas bien no te preocupes no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada puedes quedarte aquí hasta que os recuperéis completamente." Ella le dijo dándole una sonrisa cordial y cariñosa pero al ver al chico atado a la cama tenía sus dudas.

"Soy Milly, Milly Ashford, Vuestra salvadora. Y también soy la Presidenta del concejo estudiantil de aquí en la Academia Ashford." Entonces la chica dedujo que es ahí es donde se encontraba.

"¿Entonces esto es una Academia?" finalmente pudo articular palabra y se animo a seguir con la conversación.

"Así es después de que tu hermano y tu os desmallarais enfrente de nosotros estuvisteis durmiendo durante dos días enteros. Estaba preocupada por vosotros." Dijo ella apenada.

"¿Hermano?" ella pregunto sin entender a lo que se refería eso sorprendió al resto dime ¿es que ese de ahí no es tu hermano?" Dijo señalando al chico que todavía estaba atado a la cama.

"¿Lo es?" la chica pregunto a los demás que intercambiaron miradas de confusión entre ellos y finalmente pasaron a semblantes serios. La presidenta siguió siendo la voz del grupo.

"Durante esos dos días estuvimos buscando información sobre vosotros pero no encontramos nada. Así que ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre?" Le pregunto a la chica de cabello plateado.

"Mi….nombre…." La chica empieza a pensar pero su mente o algo la esta bloqueando al ver ligeras molestias en su cabeza el chico de cabello marrón corto se acerco a ella desde detrás "¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunto a la chica que poco a poco un destello vino a su mente."Matsuri."

Eso sorprendió a todos los presente en la habitación mas tranquila volvió a hablar "Mi nombre es Matsuri."

"¿Matsuri?" Milly repitió su nombre "¿Ese es tu nombre?" asintió con la cabeza.

"Y ¿quién eres tu exactamente Matsuri?" Dijo Lelouch todavía desconfiando de ella.

"Oh vamos Lelouch se amable y preséntate primero." Le riño Milly el chico solo suspiro y se presento. "Soy Lelouch ."

El siguiente en hablar fue el chico de cabello azul "Yo soy Rivalz Cardemonde." Se presento. Seguido de la chica de cabello naranja que le sonrió amablemente "Yo soy Shirley, un placer conocerte." Dijo sin dejar su sonrisa amable.

Tomándolo como su turno el chico de pelo castaño tomo el turno de palabra. Soy Kururugi Suzaku es un placer conocerte." Dijo a la chica.

"Bueno Matsuri ahora ¿puedes decirnos quien eres tú y de que conoces a ese chico?" Le pregunto Lelouch antes de señalar a la cama donde se encontraba la persona desconocida para todos.

"No lo sé..." dijo Matsuri mirando hacia debajo incapaz de aguantar la mirada."No recuerda nada salvo mi nombre ni siquiera sé como llegue hasta aquí."

"No sabes nada... ¿Quieres decir que no tienes ningún recuerdo?" Le preguntó Suzaku a Matsuri asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces has perdido tus recuerdo eso es un problema." Dijo tristemente la presidenta compadeciéndose de la chica.

"Creo que lo mejor será acudir a la policía." Dijo Leoluch así podrán ayudarlos eso fue lo que dijo pero más que la seguridad de los mellizos sus pensamientos eran otros _"_ _ _Así que llegan aquí de repente y resultan que convenientemente tiene amnesia demasiado conveniente por no hablar del otro."__ Dijo Lelouch Mientras miraba al chico inconsciente en su cama.

"¿Esto puedo hacer una pregunta?" Dijo Matsuri atrayendo la mirada de Lelouch. Puedo preguntar por qué está atado a la cama dijo refiriéndose al chico que ellos habían supuesto que era su hermano."Ese chico de ahí que dijisteis que era mi hermano ¿porque está atado a la cama?"

"Bueno…Por el parecido con él dedujimos que era tu hermano gemelo puede que lo sea dado que no tienes recuerdos que posiblemente lo sea y solo que no lo sabes." dijo Milly.

"Y está atado por su propio bien y el nuestro." Dijo Lelouch mientras lo miraba.

"Al rato que los dejamos en la enfermería comenzó a moverse violentamente como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas incluso casi le parte el brazo a la enfermera tuvimos que atarlo a la cama para que estuviera quieto. Aunque ahora parece más calmado." Dijo Suzaku ya que el tuvo que ayudar a la enfermera en la labor de atarlo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo una voz que nadie reconocía cuando todos miraron a su derecha vieron al chico despierto obviamente no se había levantado por que estaba atado.

"Esta despierto." Dijo Shirley sorprendida. Como el resto lo miraban en especial Matsuri que ahora que lo veía lo miraba extrañada pensando para sí misma. El sonido de sorpresa fue interrumpido por la misma persona que lo había generado allí estaba atado a la cama viendo la multitud alrededor.

"Vaya que conveniente hola." Dijo Milly mientras se movía hacia su nuevo objetivo "Soy Milly Ashford presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia Ashford "Es bueno que estés despierto." Dijo ella y entonces agarro a Matsuri y la puso delante del hico "¿Podrías decirnos qué relación tienes con esta señorita?" Dijo con una sonrisa El chico la miro confundido "¿Quién es ella?" dijo sorprendido. Milly entonces suspiro "Por casualidad ¿sabes algo de ti o de tu pasado?"

"Ahora que lo dices no recuerdo nada." Dijo el chico aunque con la naturalidad que lo dijo fue sorprendente claro que como no recordaba nada no sabía cómo sentirse.

"¿Recuerdas tu nombre?" Le pregunto Rivalz que empezaba a sentirse desplazado al no participar en ninguna conversación.

El chico cerró los ojos no respondía entonces se dieron cuenta.

"¿El se durmió?" Dijo Lelouch al ver al nuevo personaje que había entrado en el escena dormir a pierna suelta. Entonces paso algo sorprendente Matsuri golpeo la caja torácica con su puño al chico que no tardo en reaccionar dejan sorprendido al resto el chico se despertó "Au ¿pero eso a que vino?" Le pregunto el chico

"Matsuri ¿por qué hiciste eso?" Le pregunto Shirley

"No lo sé" Dijo ella mirando su mano ya que tampoco se creía lo que había hecho había sido un impulso instintivo como cuando una animal toca algo muy caliente siente e impulso de alejarse pues en su caso pegarle.

"Esto ¿estás bien?" Le pregunto Matsuri preocupada por la mala impresión que la había causado a la única persona que podría tener respuestas por su pasado.

"Eh oh si gracias." Dijo el chico mientras seguía atado hecho que no tardo en recalcar "Puede alguien desatarme tengo que ir baño y no es un chiste es en serio." Dijo el al rato Rivalz y Suzaku lo desataron y cumplió y fue a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Al rato estaban otra vez reunidos y vino otra ronda de presentaciones.

"Entonces ¿recuerdas tu nombre? Y por favor trata de no dormirte esta vez." Le dijo Lelouch mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada. El chico cerró los ojos tratando de recordar " _Mi nombre…."_ Se repitió una y otra vez entonces tres letras vinieron a su mente.

"Creo que me llamo Rai." Dijo el casi seguro pero no del todo.

"¿Rai?" Dijo Suzaku intrigado.

"¿Conoces ese nombre?" le pregunto Lelouch a su amigo.

"Si es de origen japonés a igual que Matsuri" Suzaku dijo ola clase de historia antes de que Lelouch se volvió una vez más.

"Y supongo que no recuerdas nada mas ¿verdad?" Dijo él con mirada inquisitiva Rai solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza la mirada de Lelouch le incomodaba algo que no le gustaba.

Lelouch cerró los ojos presidenta "Recomiendo llamar a la enfermera para que les haga una revisión."

"Buena idea." Milly estuvo de acuerdo.

 **Un par de horas después**

Lo que vino después fue un examen médico rutinario todo normal taparse un ojo y leer las letras en un cartel que iban haciéndose más pequeñas conforme iban bajando el clásico golpe en la rodilla para comprobar reflejos y el palito en la lengua.

Cuando acabaron fueron informados por la enfermera.

"Bien la teoría del señor Lamperouge era cierta padecéis lo que se conoce como amnesia." Les dijo mirando a los mellizos que solo apartaron la mirada. Curiosamente la enfermera de la academia tenía de sus ojos rodeados por un aura roja imperceptible.

"Informare a la señorita Milly ella me pidió discreción pero mi recomendación es que valláis a la comisaría de policía más cercana y les informéis de su situación, podéis marcharos." Diciendo eso volvieron a la habitación de la enfermería. Rai y Matsuri caminando mirándose de reojo pero sin intercambiar palabra en teoría todos le habían creído hermanos de hecho tras mirarse en un espejo era como gotas de agua salvo por el sexo y ese era el problema ambos estaban en la misma situación preguntándose quienes eran o si alguien se molestaría siquiera en buscarles ambos estaban solos y la única persona capaz de entender cómo se sentían era un completo extraño incluso si eran hermanos como decían ahora mismo eran completos extraños.

El silencio siguió hasta llegar a su habitación de enfermería fue corto pero para ellos se hizo eterno.

"Bienvenidos." Dijo Milly con su clásica alegría al verlos a los dos entrar por la puerta todos seguían ahí esperándoles hecho que les sorprendió.

"¿Nos habéis estado esperando?" dijo Matsuri sorprendida.

"Que pregunta es esa" dijo Rivalz. Mientras se señalaba así mismo "Nuestra presidenta se preocupa por vosotros ella es el consejo estudiantil así que todos nos preocupamos por vosotros." Todos menos Lelouch respondieron con una sonrisa.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto Shirley a los gemelos.

"Bueno…yo." Rai pensó en decirles lo que le había dicho el Doctor pero algo le interrumpió.

"Estamos perfectamente salvo por la amnesia claro." Dijo Matsuri. "Pero nos han recomendado que vallamos a la policía." Continúo con la historia.

"Creo que es lo mejor." Dijo Lelouch estoy de acurdo con su red de búsqueda os será mas fácil averiguar vuestra identidad la cara de Lelouch cambio a una sonrisa amable en comparación con la seria y analítica que tenía hace unos minutos.

"Oh podríais quedaros aquí con nosotros." Dijo Milly encantada con la idea. "Encontrar gemelos es complicado encontrar mellizos es algo único y inigualable. Este es el destino así que podríais quedaros aquí como estudiante internos hasta que recuperéis la memoria. A sí que me decís ¿os gustaría quedaros aquí?"

Ese ofrecimiento fue revelador para los recién llegados "Mejor que una silla de comisaria." Dijo Rai ya que le gustaba la idea "Estamos agradecidos por su generosidad Señorita Ashford." Milly se acerco y se abalanzo sobre Matsuri "Que mona." Dijo cuando se acerco y comenzó a pellizcarle las mejilla derecha "Pero no seas tan formal llámame simplemente Milly." Mientras Matsuri le pedía que parara.

"Presidenta no tome una decisión tan precipitada podría ser peligroso." Lelouch recibió respuesta.

"Sabes empiezo a pensar que no nos quieres aquí." Dijo Rai a Lelouch ya que al parecer era el único reticente a aceptar a los recién llegados. Pero antes de que pudiera responder fue interrumpido por Milly

"Bien decidido entonces, ya avise a mi abuelo por si se daba esta circunstancia." Dijo Milly con aire de suficiencia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Presidenta usted está haciendo esto otra vez nada más que para divertirse como todo lo que haces." Lelouch suspiro y se pregunto a si mismo que no sabe para que se molesta.

"El hecho es que ellos se perdieron pero hallaron el camino hasta aquí esto es sin duda cosa del destino. Yo cuidare de vosotros hasta que vuestra memoria regrese." Dijo Milly con una sonrisa.

"Estoy preocupado…por ella pero supongo que yo y el resto del consejo estudiantil también os ayudaremos en lo que podamos." Dijo Lelouch con los demás asintiendo.

"Bien es todo por hoy yo me ocupo de ahora en adelante podéis retíralos." Dijo al resto de consejo estudiantil mientras señalaba hacia la puerta. "Ahora vamos."

"¿A dónde?" Dijeron Matsuri y Rai con una similitud perfectamente sincronizada.

"Oh tenéis una muy buena sincronización quizás puede que si seáis hermanos." Ambos apartaron la mirada. Mientras le hizo seguirla fuera de la sala de enfermería los que quedaron del consejo estudiantil se despidieron y se fue cada uno a hacer sus respectivas agendas personales. En especial un chico de cabello negro que al rato recibió una llamada. Cuando recibió toda la información que quería colgó el teléfono.

 _ _"Y pensar que malgaste mi poder, ¿porque no podía ser sencillo por una vez?. Es imposible que me hayan seguido la pista hasta aquí, pero no puedo descuidarme estas dos piezas traen consigo multitud de variables y además que los dos tengan amnesia eso es demasiado raro bueno le mantendré el ojo un tiempo nunca esta demás ser precavido mis planes ya está en marcha y no permitiré que nadie se meta en mi camino además no deberían darme muchos problemas mientras no se interpongan."__ Pensó Lelouch para sí mismo mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos.

"Bien y esta es vuestra habitación una estándar de la academia Ashford." Dos camas dos escritorios armario para la ropa individual curiosamente en las camas había un uniforme de chica y otro de chico.

 _"_ ¿Pero no somos un chico y una chica?" Dijo Matsuri la idea de compartir cuarto con un chico que era un completo extraño no le agradaba.

"Si bueno falló mío. Le dije a mi abuelo que erais gemelos así que pensó que no os importaría compartir habitación." Dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente "Bien se que ha sido una tarde larga os dejo para que os acomodéis por cierto eso que hay en la cama son vuestros uniformes mañana a clase a las 7:00 am." Dijo Milly casi como si fuera una madre diciéndole a sus hijos para ir a clase por la mañana.

"¿Espera uniformes?" Dijo Rai al haber cogido su uniforme con las manos y probándoselo sin ponérselo algo que no paso desapercibido es que a primera vista le quedaba perfecto casi como si estuviera hecho a medida cosa que no dudo en decir "Esto….parece hecho a medida."

"No lo parece los están." Dijo Milly apoyada contra la puerta de brazos cruzados.

"Mily ¿de donde sacaste nuestras medidas?" Pregunto Matsuri a Milly que comenzó a cerrar la puerta mientras mantenía asomada la cabeza para seguir mirando a la habitación.

"Hasta mañana." Ella saco su mano derecha para decirles adiós mientras termino de cerrar la puerta.

"¡NO RESPONDIÓ!" Dijeron una vez más al unisonó con una miradas aterrorizadas la idea de que la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil pudiera haberles hecho mientras estaban inconscientes.

Entonces el silencio se apodero de la habitación estaban los dos solos, dos personas completamente desconocidas. Un chico y una chica repitiendo la misma escena mientras estaba encerrados en una habitación juntos.

Rai fue el que rompió el silencio. "Bueno soy Rai aunque eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?" Dijo el rascándose la mejilla, Matsuri asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo soy Matsuri." Dijo ella apartando la mirada tímidamente.

"Esto es extraño verdad en teoría somos hermanos según todos pero ahora mismo somos completos desconocidos." Dijo Rai desde que habían despertado todos les habían dicho que si eran hermanos debido a su increíble parecido."Bien te propongo algo intentémoslo."

"¿Intentarlo?" Pregunto Matsuri ligeramente sorprendida mientras se preguntaba que quería decir con eso.

"Puede que tengan razón y somos tan parecidos que puede que sea cierto que somos gemelos así que hasta que arreglemos este pequeño lió podemos ser hermanos y si al final resulta que lo éramos de verdad habremos ahorrado tiempo." Le dijo con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano "Entonces ¿tenemos un trato hermana?" Ella sonrió "Si…hermano." Le estrecho la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa era un extraño sentimiento casi familiar de algún modo Matsuri sintió que había recuperado algo que había perdido.

"Eso si yo soy el mayor." Dijo él a Matsuri que salió de sus pensamientos y se quedo extrañada.

"¿Qué? " Dijo ella mientras algo se apoderaba de ella era un sentimiento competitivo que le impedía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando había alguien que iba por delante de ella y no le gustaba esa sensación.

"Que si vamos a ser hermanos yo seré el mayor." Repitió Rai mientras un aura empezaba a rodear a Matsuri.

"Punto en el supuesto caso uno somos gemelos, dos porque tú tienes que ser el mayor es mas yo desperté primero que tu." Ella empezó a puntualizar lo hechos como eran gemelos el hecho de mayor o menor era absurdo e incluso argumento un motivo por el que ella tendría que ser la mayor en su lugar.

"No exactamente veras desperté esta mañana pero como no podía moverme de la cama me quede allí durmiendo y cuando me desperté estaba rodeado por el consejo y tú." Dijo el tranquilamente mientras la observaba.

"Me estás diciendo que despertaste en un lugar desconocido y no se te ocurrió otra cosa que dormir." Dijo Matsuri que la miro como si estuviera mirando algo insólito.

"A sí que decidió yo seré el mayor." Dijo Rai mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a su cama. Fue detenido por una mano femenina que se poso sobre su hombro. "Echémoslo a suertes."

"Mejor…" Guardo silencio hasta que llego a la cama cogió su almohada y con una sonrisa se la tiro en la cara a Matsuri. "Decidámoslo con una guerra de almohadas." Matsuri sonrió mientras agarraba la suya y se lanzo al ataque y así estuvieron hasta que quedaron dormidos. Mientras Matsuri ya estaba dormida en su cama Rai la miraba "Si es mi hermana por qué no siento nada por ella. Bueno será cosa de la amnesia por lo menos con esto hemos podido desconectar un poco." Tras hablar en voz alta Rai bostezo y se fue a la cama solo cerró los ojos y fue a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Un impresionante castillo lucia reluciente con el sol pasando a través de sus sus ventanas Matsuri caminaba usando un elegante vestido azul claro mientras caminaba por ese pasillo enorme con sus pies pisando una elegante alfombra roja el cielo se volvió rojo los cristales se rompieron y las paredes comenzaron a agrietarse.

Matsuri salió corriendo y fue interceptada por un chico con el pelo plateado y ojos azules utilizando un chaleco negro táctico militar negro como su camisa pantalones y botas negras se viraba hacia ella sacando una pistola apuntando a Matsuri con ella a la cabeza.

"Hermano." Fue lo que dijo cuando Rai disparo su arma.

-Jadeo- Matsuri se levanto rápidamente de su cama sudando mirando a su alrededor acompañada del sonido del despertador. Miro a su alrededor la habitación que ahora compartía con el chico que ayer decidieron ser hermanos hasta que sus memorias volvieran. Rai estaba levantándose lentamente quitándose la legañas de los ojos. Estaba sin camisa su cuerpo era atlético y en forma. Mientras Matsuri lo contemplaba.

"¿Lo vas a apagar?" Le pregunto a ella que apago el despertador que estaba a su lado.

Rai se frotaba su ojo derecho con la palma de su mano derecha. Mientras Matsuri lo evaluaba "¿Quieres ir la primera?"

"¿Eh?" Dijo ella no entendiendo todavía confusa por el sueño que había tenido.

"El baño prepararnos para ir a clase." Dijo Rai mientras estiraba sus manos detrás de su cama.

"Oh si gracias." Dijo ella entrando al baño más tarde cuando termino salió y le dejo sitio a Rai Matsuri cogió un peine y comenzó a cepillarse su cabellos plateados mientras Rai iba vistiéndose poniéndose la chaqueta de su uniforme. Ya uniformados salieron a en dirección a clase.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Le pregunto Rai mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la academia Matsuri iba delante guiándose por el papel que les dio Milly.

"Tuve una pesadilla." Dijo ella simplemente. Dejando a Rai extrañado.

"Solo era un sueño." Dijo a su supuesta hermana.

"Si un sueño." Dijo ella hasta que finalmente llegaron al destino que querían. Finalmente entraron el profesor los intercepto y dijo que se pusieran delante de la clase obedecieron mientras toda la clase los miraba con interés a los gemelos. Diferentes comentarios vinieron de los alumnos aunque pudieron apreciar a los miembros del consejo estudiantil entre ellos.

"Bien bien ellos son Rai y Matsuri a partir de hoy formaran parte de nuestra clase, en circunstancias normales les pediría que nos dijeran algo sobre ellos pero padecen lo que se conoce como amnesia para aquellos que no lo sepan la amnesia es un trastorno que produce la ausencia de capacidad para procesar recuerdos del pasado."

Numerosos murmureos siguieron ante la declaración del profesor estarán con nosotros hasta que recuperen sus recuerdos espero que les deis la bienvenida y les ayudéis en lo que podais." Dijo antes de pasar a Matsuri y Rai "Podéis sentaros." Dijo él mientras se exponían al resto de la clase Matsuri estaba un poco nerviosa mientras Rai intento aparentar indiferencia cuando recibieron la aprobación del profesor.

Mientras avanzaban a sus asientos seguían siendo observados como si fueran una atracción nueva o un animal que llega como novedad al zoo. Se sentaron al fondo del todo con una silla vacía al lado por si fueran a necesitar ayuda con alguna lección de otro alumno.

La clases siguieron normal Rai no se divertía cada dos por tres bostezaba en cambio su hermana era todo lo contrario tomaba apuntes y estaba muy pendientes de las clases sorprendió incluso al profesor por su rápida adaptación a las clases.

 **Recreo**

Rai lo estaba pasando mal gracias a un problema matemático cortesía del profesor mientras Matsuri le estaba intentando ayudar a resolverlo.

"¿Esto en la vida para que te sirve?" Dijo Rai apoyando su cabeza aburrido con su brazo.

"Ahora mismo para aprobar, mira aplica esta fórmula aquí y así despejas x." Dijo Matsuri al menos con las clases podía olvidarse un poco de ese sueño decidió decirle a Rai pero eso sería más tarde.

Milly y resto del consejo se acerco a ellos. "Buenos días." Dijo ella mientras se acercaban a los gemelos.

"Buenos días." Dijeron lo gemelos a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil al resto. Y dos caras nuevas ambas utilizaban el uniforme de la academia Ashford la que estaba más cerca de Shirley tenía el cabello corto liso de un rojo brillante y ojos azules la chica más alejada tenía el pelo color verde y unas coletas entrelazadas que caía por delante llevaba unas gafas y detrás de ellas sus ojos color índigo.

"¿Habéis recordado algo durante la noche?" Pregunto Lelouch a los gemelos ambos negaron con la cabeza.

"¿Y cómo lleváis las clases?" Pregunto Shirley.

"Aburridas." Dijo Rai ahora jugando con su bolígrafo intentado calmar algo del aburrimiento.

"Ya veo, por cierto esta son Kallen Stadtfeld y Nina Einstein son parte del Consejo de Estudiantes, Kallen tiene un salud frágil por eso no pudo venir a ayer y Nina estaba ocupada." Dijo ella ocultando que la última después de oír lo que Rai le hizo al brazo de la enfermera le tuvo miedo y decidió quedarse cuidando a la hermana de Lelouch.

"Es un placer conocerlos." Dijo Kallen a los dos.

"Igualmente." Dijo al unisonó con un sincronía perfecta.

"¿Podéis venir al salón del consejo de estudiantes después de clase?" Dijo Milly a los gemelos. Que intercambiaron miradas.

"La verdad…" Matsuri busco una manera de rechazar amablemente la invitación de Milly le debían mucho desde que les recogió habían sido su benefactora y salvadora debían estar agradecidos a ella por haberlos salvado y dado un techo pese a ser unos completo extraños.

"Preferimos ir a la biblioteca Matsuri cree que de ahí podríamos encontrar algo sobre nosotros o de donde somos." Dijo Rai acabando la excusa de su hermana.

" _Así que la cabeza pensante es la chica."_ Pensó Lelouch basándose en la respuesta de Rai.

"Oh no os preocupéis tenéis tiempo de sobra mandaremos a alguien a buscaros es por la noche de todos modos." Dijo ella restándoles preocupaciones mientras sonaba la campana señal de que las clases volvían a empezar.

 **Biblioteca**

-Suspiro- Dijo Rai en una de las filas las mesas de la biblioteca mientras a lado Matsuri ojeaba un libro en silencio.

"Sabias a lo que venias." Dijo Matsuri mientras seguía mirando el libro entre sus manos buscando imágenes o algo que le diera un pista de su pasado. Creyó que encontraría algo y al igual que ayer como recordó su nombre le vendría un palpito o dolor en la cabeza.

"Vamos hermanita se mas amable. Llevo 6 horas sentado y leyendo con la amnesia no puedo estudiar apropiadamente." Dijo Rai mientras descansa sobre la mesa.

"La amnesia no te afecta para aprender sino todo lo contrario al tener que procesar menos información puedes concentrar tu energía mental en memorizar." Dijo ella causando a Rai mirarla.

"Cómo si esto sirviera para algo." Dijo Rai no entendiendo como esto podía ayudarles a recuperar sus recuerdos.

"Si te aburres coge un libro cualquiera y léelo." Dijo ella fríamente.

"Si creo que será mejor." Dijo Rai levantándose un poco molesto por la poca y fría interacción con su supuesta hermana, esto no paso desapercibido para Matsuri que al mirar sus manos noto un poco de tensión que lo miro preocupada.

" _¿Qué narices se supone que hace un hermano mayor? Bueno buscare autoayuda o algo por el estilo."_ Rai busco en los libro pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención en particular en el lomo tenía una dragón con alas color rojo rugiendo. Rai lo cogió y leyó el titulo.

 **Titulo:** Vida de Vlad Tepes III

Rai volvió y con el libro. No vio a Matsuri hasta que la vio sentada en uno de los ordenadores siguiendo su búsqueda de información. _"Si tuviera solo una pista de cómo empezar luego solo sería un procesamiento lógico de descarte quizás debamos centrarnos en La Zona 11 y de ahí podemos ir expandiendo la búsqueda. Además al juzgar por nuestra tez y cabello llevamos mucho tiempo sin estar al sol."_ Dijo Matsuri mientras miraba su piel blanca con un tono mas pálido de lo normal al igual que su pelo plateado que estaba a pocos tonos de ser considerado blanco.

El sonido de una silla arrastrándose se oyó despertando a Matsuri de su pensamiento. "¿Encontraste algo?"

"Más o menos." Dijo Rai mientras Matsuri ojeaba la portada del libro y el leía la primera pagina. Ella volvió a su trabajo pero no encontró nada. Mientras Rai seguía absorto leyendo su libro por mera curiosidad Matsuri busco por internet el nombre y descubrió que trataba de un príncipe de una antigua región que actualmente se conoce como Rumanía en Europa cosa que extraño a Matsuri teniendo en cuanta que lo poco que había aprendido del Imperio de Britannia no eran propensos a compartir cultura con los demás países. Teniendo demasiado en que pensar decidió no perder el tiempo como su supuesto hermano.

Busco pero no encontro nada ni una red social ni noticias de desaparición nada busco información en torno a 17 años pero no encontró nada.

Llego la noche y la biblioteca cerro lo gemelos se fueron. Pero Matsuri noto algo sujeto por Rai era el mismo libro que estaba leyendo.

"¿Lo has robado?" Le dijo atónita con lo amables que habían sido con ellos ella no quería causar problemas.

"Lo he tomado prestado." Dijo Rai restándole importancia mientras se lo guardaba en su espalda sujeto por su pantalón.

"¿Por qué te llama tanto la atención?" Le pregunto a Rai el por qué estaba tan interesado en él quizás le producía un recuerdo o algo de su vida pasada y podían aprovechar eso.

"Me gusto el dibujo del dragón." Dijo Rai señalándole el lomo a Matsuri.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Le pregunto ella. Rai levanto la ceja no teniendo ni idea de a qué se refería "Yo llevo toda el día tratando de averiguar algo sobre nosotros y tú te comportas como si ni siquiera te importara." Dijo ella visiblemente molesta.

"Qué sentido tiene comerse el coco con eso aunque encontráramos nuestras familias serian completos extraños para nosotros." Dijo Rai lo que pasaría aunque encontraran a su familia.

Aunque un poco dolida Matsuri tenía que darle la razón y sus esperanzas ahora mismo eran banas había buscado y no había encontrado nada ni noticias de ellos ni siquiera aparecían en Internet y sin un apellido no tenían ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar.

"Mira ahora mismo comerse el coco no tiene sentido." Dijo Rai que se acerco a Matsuri "Tu yo ahora mismo somos probablemente lo único que tiene el otro pero somos completos desconocidos y pese a que ayer dijimos seriamos hermanos no tenemos ni idea de cómo se comportan pero al igual que el consejo dijo yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Quizás recuperes la memoria quizás nunca lo hagamos y tengamos que vivir aquí. Pero por lo menos aunque no sea gran cosa yo cuidare de ti."

Matsuri sonrío a Rai no sabía cuál era el punto de comerse el coco quizás era la sensación de que estaba sola pero no lo estaba siempre se olvidaba que Rai era como ella solo sin recuerdos mientras estuvieran juntos no estarían solos y eso la aliviaba mas de lo que podía explicar. "Gracias"

"Hey dijimos que mientras estuviéramos aquí seriamos hermanos, supongo que eso solo estoy haciendo mi papel." Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella venga vamos a comer algo. Dijo Rai mientras le ponía la mano por su hombro y avanzaban.

"Ahí estáis." Dijo Rivalz que se acerco a los hermanos "Iba a buscaros ahora mismo, seguidme." Ambos caminaron por los pasillos nocturnos de la academia.

"¿Ha habido suerte?" Les pregunto a ambos. Matsuri negó con la cabeza "Bueno ya sabéis que tenéis al consejo estudiantil para ayudarlos." Ellos asintieron entonces llegaron a su destino

"Esperad aquí." Dijo Rivalz cuando al rato le pidió que pasaran.

Rai y Matsuri entraron la habitación estaba oscura apenas visible Rai y Maturi y justo cuando sus ojos se estaban adaptando a la oscuridad fueron sobresaltados cuando las luces se encendieron y el sonido se cañones sonó "¡BIENVENIDOS!"

Por puro instinto Rai cogió y salto sobre Matsuri abrazándola derribándola contras el suelo y actuando como escudo humano protegiéndola. Al cabo de minutos sintió algo encima de su cuerpo confeti y serpentina.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" Pregunto Milly al ver la escena delante de ella. Detrás de en la sala del consejo de estudiantes que era una gran sala con una mesa en medio con una ventana que tenia escrito bienvenidos mientras Suzaku y Rivalz tenían en su manos cañones de confeti y serpentina reventados mientras el resto del consejo los miraban.

"Lo siento." Dijo Rai levantándose arriba de Matsuri y le tendió la mano ella la acepto y la ayudo a levantarse.

"Perdonad si os hemos asutado." Dijo Suzaku a los dos aunque estaba ligeramente impresionado por Rai esa reacción era cuanto menos normal. A pesar de ser pillado desprevenido rápidamente actuó protegiendo a Matsuri otro chico de pelo negro también se dio cuenta y tomo nota de la rápida adaptación de Rai antes un ataque sorpresa.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Pregunto Matsuri ya de pie mientras notaba que había una persona que no concia en la habitación.

"Es vuestra fiesta de bienvenida." Dijo Milly con los brazos abiertos para animar a los gemelos había decidido hacerles una fiesta para darles la bienvenida y demostrarle que les gustaba tenerlos aquí.

"La presidenta dijo que para vosotros es como si hubierais nacido de nuevo por lo que esto es como una especie de fiesta de cumpleaños para vosotros." Dijo Lelouch a los gemelos mientras acercaba a la persona que era desconocida para ellos.

Su pelo era rizado color marrón claro que le llegaba casi a la mitad de su espalda mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras sentada en una silla de ruedas utilizaba una variante del uniforme de la academia Ashford con manga larga blanca y un chaleco rosa y la falda igual con medias largas y zapatos negros.

Cuando los gemelos la vieron sintieron mucha pena por la niña no encontraba otra manera. Matsuri sentía empatía por la niña a Rai en cambio le ponía nervioso tenía miedo de arruinar la relación que estaba formado con el consejo estudiantil diciendo alguna estupidez que hiciera que la chica se sintiera mal.

"Encantada." Dijo ella con una sonrisa "Soy Nunnally Lamperouge" Dijo ella mientras era acercada por Lelouch. Matsuri se inclino a su altura y agarro su mano.

"Yo soy Matsuri un placer conocerte." Dijo ella mientras agarraba su mano. "Entonces ¿eres familia de Lelouch?" Le pregunto ella al notar la similitud con su apellido.

"Es mi hermana." Dijo él a los dos jóvenes de cabello plateado el mas sorprendido fue Rai pues su hermana le parecía lo contrario a Lelouch que siempre o tenía una mirada analítica o cambiaba por una amable la pocas veces que interactuaba con él o con Matsuri empleaba su mirada analítica con ellos como si los estuviera estudiando.

"Rai." Matsuri lo llamo para que la Nunnally pudiera tomar su mano. El dudoso se inclino mientras ella acariciaba su mano.

"Yo soy ciega es por eso para ver a la gente lo hago tocando sus manos." Eso sobresalto a Rai casi como la niña pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento si te he…." Dijo Rai tratando de disculparse por si le había ofendido.

"No te preocupes no pasa nada." Dijo ella mientras le soltaba las manos notando su incomodidad no queriendo seguir importunando al chico.

"Por cierto." Dijo Rivalz a pero más a Rai que para Matsuri "Si la molestáis o hacéis algo que le haga daño Lelouch os desmembrara matara y se deshará de vuestros cadáveres." Dijo Rivalz en tono tétrico.

"Bueno saberlo." Dijo Matsuri ante la declaración.

" _Si claro."_ Rai pensó en vez de hablar.

Entonces Matsuri noto algo peludo acurrucándose junto a su pierna cuando miro debajo vio a un gato su color de pelo es gris con una mancha en el ojo derecho y a mitad de la cola hasta la punta Matsuri lo recogió entre sus brazos y se lo enseño a Rai.

"Un gato." Dijo el mirándolo.

"Y ese es Arthur nuestras mascota." Dijo Rivalz mientras Matsuri los sostenía se le dio a Rai por si quería cogerlo el negó con la cabeza el gato salto de los brazo de Matsuri al suelo.

"Oye Matsuri me he dado cuenta de algo." Dijo Milly atrayendo la atención "Tú y Rai apenas tenéis ropa ¿verdad?" Dijo ella Matsuri asintió no muy segura. "Entonces por qué mañana no nos vamos de tiendas."

"No queremos abusar de tu amabilidad Milly ya has hecho bastante por nosotros." Dijo Matsuri que sostenía un vaso de refresco de naranja mientras Rai se llevaba un aperitivo a la boca.

"Oh vamos será genial ¿qué me decís chicas?" Pregunto al resto de chicas de la habitación.

"Estoy ocupada." Dijo Kallen al resto.

"A mí me parece bien." Dijo Shirley estando de acuerdo.

"Prefiero quedarme si no te importa." Dijo Nina.

La fiesta siguió hasta que finalmente sacaron la tarta y tras comerla todos se despidieron y fueron a sus habitaciones.

"En verdad tuvimos suerte ¿no crees?" Dijo Matsuri a Rai que se desabrocho la chaqueta dejando ver el uniforme blanco.

"Miedo me da la presidenta." Dijo Rai mientras pasaba a quitarse los zapatos.

"Si tanta amabilidad a mí también me tiene confundida." Dijo ella mientras ella imitaba a su hermano y se preparaba. "Voy a ducharme si no te importa."

Rai se tumbaba en su cama mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer aquí tenían una nueva vida pero solo estaban ahí de paso mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante aunque tampoco le vio mucho sentido el trato era quedarse aquí hasta que sus recuerdos volvieran pero y si no volvían.

Matsuri salió ahora llevaba la el primer uniforme que tenían cuando lo encontraron el blanco que utilizaban los presos de Britannia Rai ella se sentó en la cama de Rai al verlo él también se sentó pero con un pata cruzada sobre su pierna izquierda.

"Sabes me gusta esto." Dijo ella mientras miraba a Rai ¿Puedo apoyarme en ti?" Dijo Matsuri

Rai asintió. Matsuri le dio la espalda y se recostó su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de Rai que comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

"Me gusta esto sabes durante la fiesta vi como Lelouch cuidaba a su hermanita. ¿Crees que tu y yo podríamos tener una relación así?" Le pregunto ella vanamente

"Viendo que ahora mismo está dejando que un extraño te este acariciando la cabeza. Creo que en un día he progresado bastante." Dijo Rai.

"Bueno técnicamente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario eres mi hermano además tu mismo lo dijiste." Dijo ella recordando la conversación que Rai había tenido. "Estarás a mi lado pase lo que pase." Dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos. "Me gusta esto Ashford el consejo de estudiantes."

"A mí también me gusta este sitio." Dijo él mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer a continuación. "Entonces ¿Qué hacemos abandonamos la búsqueda y no resignamos a vivir aquí?"

"No. Quiero averiguar la verdad." Dijo ella. "Pero voy a tomar tu ejemplo tomar las cosas con calma."

Finalmente los dos se durmieron los dos juntos en la misma cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Rai y Matsuri vestían sus uniformes de la academia no tenían muchas opciones y la ropa de preso hubiera sido demasiado llamativa junto con Shirley que llevaba un pantalón corto marrón con una camisa verde y botas blancas, Milly llevaba un vestido cómodo amarillo con una blusa azul celeste con zapatos abiertos Rivalz llevaba su uniforme de la academia después de ahí tenían que ir a trabajar salieron de la academia para ir a la ciudad de compras.

Miraron la ciudad tan concurrida de gente mientras Rai y Matsuri miraban todo lo que estaban a su alrededor esperando que algo le diera una pista de su pasado no encontraron nada que les resultara familiar en cambio todo parecía nuevo para ellos con las tiendas llamativas y sus escaparates.

A continuación Rai sufrió uno de los mayores castigos inventados por la humanidad la espera de una mujer en un probador esperando encontrar un conjunto que le gustara. En unos minutos que parecían eternos en las sillas donde esperaba junto con Rivalz a que las chicas encontraran algo que las satisfaciera.

"Te lo juro vuelvo a oír una vez más como me queda y cojo un cinturón y me estrangulo con el en los probadores." Dijo Rai perdiendo la paciencia.

"Tranquilo ¿Por cierto has recordado algo?" Le pregunto pensando que tal vez había visto algo que le ayudara con su memoria.

Rai negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno quizás la solución es que deis una vuelta vosotros mismo por la ciudad." Dijo Rivalz pensativo el problema es que corrían el riesgo de perderse.

"Pero ahora que lo dices noto como si me faltara algo." Le dijo Rai no sabía cómo explicarlo era una sensación que tubo desde su primer día en la academia le faltaba algo por hacer.

"Bueno antes de la amnesia probablemente estuvieras haciendo algo." Dijo Rivalz la causa probable.

"Puede ser. Oye hay una cosa que quería preguntarte ¿quien es el tío del cubo en la cabeza?" Dijo Rai recordando como en la academia había la foto de un tipo con una máscara negra y un traje extravagante en un cartel de vivo o muerto.

"Es Zero." Dijo Rivalz.

"¿Y?" Rai inexpresivo pregunto.

"¿No sabes quién es Zero?" Rai lo miro y parpadeo dos veces.

"Le estas preguntado aun tipo que no recuerda nada salvo su nombre que si conoce a un tipo que no ha visto en la vida." Dijo Rai.

"Buen punto." Le dio la razón. "Zero es un terrorista antes esta región era gobernada por el Principe Clovis hasta que Zero lo asesino." Él comenzó a explicar cómo Zero apareció por primera vez y como en acontecimientos recientes reapareció en Saitama hace un par de semanas.

"¿Si lo atrapara yo que me darían?" Pregunto Rai sorprendiendo a Rivalz.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Le pregunto Rivalz impresionado claro que no esperaba que lo consiguiera. "Bueno si consigues atraparlo teniendo en cuenta que asesino a un príncipe de la realeza no solo serias famoso la propia familia real estaría en deuda contigo podrías conseguir lo que quisieras." Esa frase se anclo en Rai cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente.

" _Me gusta esto, Ashford y el consejo de estudiantes."_ Esas palabra de Matsuri resonaron en su mente si capturaba a Zero podrían tener un vida de verdad ahí pero no era más que una ilusión nunca podría encontrar a Zero al menos solo y con sus medios actuales.

"Chicos." Dijo Milly saliendo llevando una camisa nueva color negro. "¿Qué tal me queda?" Le pregunto guiñándoles un ojo.

Acto seguido Rai se levanto y cogió un cinturón con Rivalz levantarse rápido para sujetarlo por debajo de los hombros para detenerlo. "No lo hagas piensa en Matsuri." Dijo desesperado por detenerlo antes de que cumpla su palabra mientras Milly se pregunta que está pasando.

 **Más Tarde**

El grupo termino las compras Matsuri había cambiado su atuendo ya no llevaba su traje de la academia ahora llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas con una falda azul claro con botas marrones también llevaba una muñequera blanca en la mano derecha.

Rai más llevaba simplemente una camisa negra con unos pantalones remache azul claro con deportivas negras y blancas compraron más ropa pese a que insistieron a la presidenta de que no era necesario.

Actualmente el grupo estaba disfrutando de una comida de perritos calientes y bebidas para tomarse un pequeño descanso en un parque.

Matsuri estaba mirando por todos lados casi como si intentara mover objetos con mente fue sacada de su trance cuando Rai puso la lata de su refresco fría en su cuello sobresaltándola.

"¡Que estás haciendo!" Le chillo a Rai.

"Demostrar una teoría." Dijo simplemente mientras Matsuri le miraba enfadada fueron cortados por las risas del grupo.

"Estoy segura de que sois hermanos." Dijo Milly viendo a los mellizos discutir de esa manera tan natural y espontanea.

"Solo es una teoría." Dijo Matsuri.

"Yo creo que la presidenta tiene razón." Dijo Rivalz dándole la razón a la presidenta viendo como discutían y peleaban por las cosas más sencillas y sin ni siquiera tener motivo le salía tan natural las discusiones y no siendo lo enfados permanentes.

"¿Habéis recordado algo?" Pregunto Shirley pensando que tal vez algo de lo que habían visto despertara su memorias.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

"Bueno ya vendrán." Dijo Milly no dándole importancia a ese hecho.

¿Por cierto os gustaría uniros al consejo estudiantil?" Dijo ella ya que nunca les había dado la invitación oficial.

Rai y Matsuri se miraron por un momento.

"Le damos las gracias pero no queremos comprometernos con nadie en este momento nuestros recuerdos podrían volver en cualquier momento y preferimos centrarnos en eso." Dijo Matsuri no es que no estuvieran agradecidos pero decidieron que era lo mejor a fin de cuentas lo de la academia por mucho que le gustara se hizo a la idea eso solo era temporal.

Milly se puso las manos en su rostro aparentando que lloraba. "Desagradecidos uno se esfuerza dándoles lo mejores años de su vida y así te lo pagan."

"¡¿En qué me he equivocado? Con vosotros!" Ella continúo haciendo a los gemelos mirarse el uno al otro.

"Nosotros no queríamos…" Rai iba a decir cuando.

"Solo bromeaba." Dijo ella revelando que no estaba triste ni nada y e su lugar mostrar una sonrisa juguetona. "Pero no me rendiré en lo de que forméis parte del consejo estudiantil y por eso el consejo estudiantil os desafía." Dijo Milly señalándolos con el dedo. "Y si ganamos os uniréis al consejo estudiantil por toda la eternidad."

"Hermanita." Dijo Rai casi inexpresivo ante las dotes dramáticas de la chica rubia.

"Si."Dijo Matsuri mirando a la presidenta.

"Estamos perdidos." Dijo el dado que no creía que tenían oportunidad de ganar.

"Lo sé." Dijo ella dándole la razón.

 **De noche**

En su habitación los gemelos se prepararon para ir a la cama.

"Sé que deberíamos estar agradecidos por lo que ha hecho pero..." Dijo Rai en su cama leyendo el libro que cogió de la biblioteca no estando seguro no sabía lo que hacía un consejo estudiantil pero supuso que no sería algo divertido.

"No quieres unirte al consejo estudiantil." Dijo Matsuri en poco tiempo había sido capaz de leer a Rai fácilmente. Ella quería compensar a Milly por todo lo que había hecho pero no era apropiado comprometerse con algo que tal vez no fueran a cumplir a fin de cuentas dependiendo de cómo resultaran sus recuerdos es posible que tendrían que salir corriendo de Japón algún día.

"Por cierto estás muy pegado a ese libro." Dijo Matsuri al notar la fijación de su hermano.

"Encuentro a Vlad Tepes muy interesante. Y sus obras." Dijo Rai fascinado por el hombre que estaba leyendo.

"Detecto cierto tono de admiración en tu voz." Dijo Matsuri al oír como hablaba de ese personaje. "Cuando acabes prestamelo." Le dijo a su supuesto hermano.

"¿Qué crees que nos hará hacer mañana?" Le pregunto Rai mientras cerraba el libro y apagaba la luz.

"Algo que se le dé bien a un miembro del Club." Dijo ella viéndolo como el curso de acción lógico ellos tenían la ventaja e iban a aprovecharla perder no era el fin del mundo pero para ella si, ella sentía la necesidad de ganar y alzarse victoriosa.

"Dime…" Rai dijo a Matsuri pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto esperando su respuesta.

"Nada." Dijo Rai se seguía sintiendo vacio como si algo faltara en su vida pero el que era no lo lograba distinguir. "Buenas noches." Dijo virándose a su derecha con su mano izquierda bajo la almohada.

Matsuri se dejo caer sobre la suya y cerro los ojos esperando que sus sueños le ayudaran a descifrar mas cosas sobre su pasado.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Rai se levanto para ir al baño tras acabar se lavo las manos y se miro al espejo. Estaba vestido completamente de negro con un chaleco táctico negro. "¿Qué?" Dijo acercándose al espejo entonces vio a su reflejo reir.

"¿Lo sientes? esa sensación vacia como si tu vida estuviera incompleta como si algo te faltara." Le dijo su reflejo en el espejo.

"¿El qué?" Le pregunto Rai a su reflejo.

Su reflejo sonrió y más rápido de lo que Rai pudo reaccionar fue agarrado por su reflejo por el cuello acercándole y cortando su cuello por la yugular mientras su otro yo estaba de pie triunfante mientras él estaba en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre. "Yo."

Rai se levanto rápido entre sudores y se llevo su mano al cuello, Matsuri aun dormía pero fue despertada por el sobre salto de Rai "¿Pesadilla?" Le pregunto ella frotándosesu ojo derecho. Primero ella ahora él quizás era sus subconsciente tratando de responder a sus preguntas de sus recuerdos y esta era la forma de su cerebro procesarla mientras ella recordaba ese sueño donde Rai le disparaba.

"¿Quieres contármela?" Le pregunto Matsuri a Rai pensando que tal vez eso le aliviara.

"Era yo degollándome a mí." Dijo Rai "Pero dijo que me faltaba algo como si mi vida estuviera incompleta." Rai le explico su sueño a su hermana que los escucho con atención.

"Se refería a tu memoria." Dijo Matsuri lo que pensó que era lo lógico pero había algo incomprensible porque esa clase de sueño. No lo entendía. "Rai fue solo un sueño."

"Pero él tenía razón no es por la memoria desde que estoy aquí he tenido esa sensación me falta algo no puedo explicar lo que es pero..." Dijo Rai todavía tratando de preguntarse qué era lo que le faltaba tenia ahí amigos y a Matsuri quizás no llevaban juntos lo bastante para ser considerados familia pelo era lo más parecido que tenia.

"Rai." Ella dijo su nombre preocupada.

"No es nada." Dijo mientras entraba al baño a lavarse la cara.

Matsuri se sentía frustrada no podía ayudarlo él le había ayudado incluso ayer cuando estaba frustrada por no ser capaz de averiguar nada pero él consiguió calmarla y pese a que a veces la provocaba con él se sentía bien esto debe de ser lo que llaman familia el parecido la estructura facial era difícil creer que no eran hermanos o en su defecto familia estaba segura de que había relación de alguna manera entre ellos.

Cuando Rai salió del baño Matsuri lo abrazo.

"¿Qué haces?" Dijo Rai sorprendido por este repentino cambio.

"No quiero perderte eres ahora mismo lo único que tengo." Dijo Matsuri.

"Tú también." Dijo Rai devolviendole el abrazo no queriendo perder lo único que sentía que de verdad tenia en este mundo ahora mismo. "¿Lo mandamos al diablo?" Le dijo Rai a Matsuri que lo escucho atentamente. "Nuestros recuerdos, nuestra vida, nuestro pasado. Quedémonos aquí seamos hermanos y nada más ni nuestro pasado ni nuestras familias ni lo que hayamos hecho tú y yo cuidándonos el uno al otro como verdaderos hermanos." Le propuso Rai dejar de vivir con la duda de donde venían que vivieran el presente ignorando todo lo demás.

"Ya sabes que me gustaría quedarme aquí pero quiero saber la verdad." Dijo Matsuri aunque tentado por la oferta decidida no podía vivir con esa duda. "Pero sé que tu y yo estaremos juntos hasta el final de esto y además si creo que somos hermanos los rasgos faciales la altura son demasiado similares tu me dijiste que fuéramos hermanos y eso seremos."

"¿Y cuando descubramos la verdad?" Le pregunto Rai a su hermana.

"No lo sé pero pase lo que pase lo haremos juntos" Dijo Matsuri estaba siendo optimista para variar el consejo dijo que estaría de su lado lo menos que podían hacer el uno por el otro era mantenerse juntos.

"¿Estas insinuando que quieres hacer un trió?" Le pregunto Rai confuso.

"¡Idiota has estropeado el momento!" Chillo Matsuri furiosa con Rai por arruinar el momento con tanta la dificultad que le costó sacar esas palabras.

Ella lo miro furiosa Rai solo rio.

"Tampoco era tan gracioso." Dijo Matsuri por su comentario.

"No me rio por eso." Dijo esto era algo nuevo tener a alguien saber que no estabas solo pero pese a tener ahora una hermana que se preocupaba por él eso no desapareció ese vacío en su interior que todavía le decía que le faltaba algo en su vida.

 **Más tarde**

El grupo se reunió en el salón del consejo estudiantil Rai y Matsuri estaban tensos preguntándose qué clase de desafío seria el que Milly tendría preparado para ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

Rai y Matsuri estaban en esa habitación ligeramente tensos era el momento, ellos lo sabían Milly obviamente había tramado algo la situación era muy tensa para los gemelos bueno no tanta pero se preguntaban que le iba a hacer.

"Bien supongo que os habéis preguntado que tengo preparado para vosotros." Dijo Milly sonriente mientras se acercaba a la mesa que tenía dos sillas mientras había un mantel por encima ocultando lo que había en ella. "Bien tras meditarlo he decidido que…" Ella retraso la última palabra casi divirtiéndose prolongando el sufrimiento de los gemelos.

"Lelouch se ocupara de vosotros." Ella quito el mantel revelando un tablero de ajedrez. "Este es el desafío uno de vosotros se enfrentara a Lelouch a una partida de ajedrez si ganáis sois libres si perdéis os unís al consejo estudiantil." Dijo ella sus opciones.

El arma principal Milly no era otra que Lelouch, él era un maestro del ajedrez vio esto el método más sencillo y simple en el hipotético caso de que fallara tenía un arma secreta.

"¿Ajedrez?" Dijo Rai sabía lo que era pero lo encontraba muy aburrido.

El consejo estudiantil solo pudo pensar que esto se había acabado antes de empezar el ajedrez era el juego de Lelouch los integrantes del consejo estudiantil sabían de sus salidas para jugar y estafar a nobles en partidas de ajedrez dudando de que Rai o Matsuri tuviera oportunidad.

"No es justo yo no sé jugar al ajedrez." Se quejo Rai como negó con la cabeza.

"Me podéis enseñar cómo mover las piezas." Dijo Matsuri pareciendo indicar que ella aceptaba el desafío.

 **Más tarde**

Lelouch tomo asiento después de enseñarle a Matsuri los movimiento de ajedrez incluso de dejo utilizar un papel para recordar los movimiento que en realidad no hizo falta para ella.

"Que sea rápido e indoloro." Dijo Milly a Lelouch. Habían acordado no poner tiempo límite ya que de por sí ya era bastante complicado.

"Pero no que acabes muy rápido tampoco se trata de ir a humillar." Dijo Rivalz a Lelouch.

"Me contendré un poco." Dijo Lelouch siguiendo la corriente. _"Lastima Matsuri pero si te gano os tendréis que unir a consejo estudiantil lo que reduce ampliamente vuestra capacidad de moveros libremente y puedo utilizar a los demás para saber vuestra posición lo que os elimina del numero de variables."_ Pensó Lelouch como eso podía servir para distraer a los gemelos y asegurarse que no se metían en su camino.

" _16 piezas en 64 casillas si tenemos el cuenta en número de movimientos que debido a los movimientos específicos para cada pieza las hace limitadas es posible predecir las jugadas mediante el numero de movimientos basándonos en que no hay límite de tiempo en solo de calcular la probabilidades y sacar las variables y las consecuencias de cada movimiento hasta que las variables sean las que tu quieres que sean."_

Y así empezó una partida que el consejo de estudiantes observo mientras Rai aburrido se quedo dormido en una de las sillas que había por allí.

"Matsuri no lo hace mal he visto a miembros de la nobleza que han durado menos contra Lelouch." Dijo Rivalz sorprendido que con unas pocas lecciones Matsuri estaba plantando cara a Lelouch.

"Pero parece estar a la defensiva." Dijo Milly viendo como Matsuri apenas podía contrarrestar los ataques de Lelouch.

Ambos jugaban con una concentración sorprendente.

" _Tengo la ventaja esta a la defensiva sin embargo ¿qué es esta sensación?"_ Dijo Lelouch era algo extraño cada Matsuri no reaccionaba no dudaba de sus movimientos pero no parecían tener un patrón fijo.

" _La ejecución de sus estrategias tiene como nexo común la reina siendo la base de su estrategia si consigo eliminarla destruiré su capacidad ofensiva. Por supuesto lógicamente la reina es la pieza más poderosa pero la clave está en él."_ Matsuri dijo habiendo memorizado la posición de cada una de sus piezas.

Finalmente la partida siguió.

"Llevan ya treinta minutos." Dijo Rivalz mirando su reloj.

"El que no haya tiempo a Matsuri le da la ventaja porque puede pensar mejor sus estrategias." Dijo Suzaku una de las claves.

"Pero los mismo para Lelouch tal vez antes de perder sus recuerdos Matsuri había aprendido a jugar al ajedrez." Dijo Shirley una posibilidad.

"Rai tu que…" Suzaku se viro a Rai que estaba completamente dormido.

"Creo que Rai es mas de deportes de acción." Dijo Milly mirando como Rai dormía.

" _Es buena si la subestimo podría tomarme la delantera."_ Dijo Lelouch analizando el tablero pero se percato de algo las posición de Matsuri le obligaba a sacrificar a su reina para proteger a su rey o movía su alfil lo que a podría poner en jaque pero si lo movía ella misma se pondría en jaque.

" _Si eres buena."_ Pensó Lelouch por supuesto que podía devorar a su reina y entonces podría cambiar al peón que solo tenía que colocarse después de que moviera su alfil para cambiarlo promoverlo a reina lo que le permitiría moverla desde un su extremo y comerse la suya. _"Pero no lo suficiente."_

Lelouch sin necesidad movió su rey en un movimiento que muy pocos suelen hacer ya sea para atraer al ponente o para modificar la estrategia de Matsuri.

" _Ha reducido las variables para limitar mis acciones pero mover al rey es un movimiento imprudente."_ Pensó Matusri cuál era el pensamiento de Lelouch. _"Reduciendo sus acciones aumenta las mías pero Lelouch puede permitirse mover al rey por que lo necesita de ese modo consigue que las condiciones que necesita para completar su estrategia y de ese modo obtener si consigo destruir esa estrategia puedo ganarle. Pero como buen estratega tiene que tener un visión de juego y la vista se puede engañar."_ Matsuri toco su peón pensando que lo iba a mover pero lo retiro moviendo en su lugar su reina y la hizo retroceder dejando hueco para que Lelouch moviera su alfil y devorara su caballo. Repitió el mismo movimiento varias veces y cada vez quedaban menos piezas.

 _"¿Qué está haciendo?" pensó_ Kallen al ver como Matsuri siempre tocaba el mismo peón una y otra vez antes de mover.

" _¿Qué está tramando?"_ Pensó Lelouch no viendo como eso la iba a ayudar. Esto había durado demasiado.

"Jaque." Dijo Lelouch moviendo su reina que podía comerse al rey de Matsuri.

"Peón por alfil jaque." Dijo Matsuri dejando perplejo a Lelouch no lo entendió era imposible pero entonces se percato de lo que había hecho con su mano tocando cada vez ese peón sus ojos seguían su mano distrayéndole el segundo que necesitaba para pensar en las variables quitándole un segundo de pensamiento dando la ventaja a Matsuri que pudo pensar una variable más que Lelouch.

" _Nunca pensé que alguien usara elementos externos al juego eso fue algo que no predije ella es lista de no puedo bajar la guardia con ella."_ Dijo Lelouch para sí mismo y no se refería precisamente al ajedrez. Entonces sin más opción Lelouch sacrifico a su reina para salvar al rey y tenía que reorganizar toda su estrategia.

Rai se despertó y estiro los brazos para desentumecerse "-Bostezo- Ha terminado." Dijo Rai mientras ponía las manos sobre las rodillas y se levantaba.

Matsuri movió su rey.

"Si." Dijo Milly estaba sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo sonreía fue divertido. "Tablas."

"A ambos solo le queda el rey." Cuando eso pasa significa que ninguno puede acabar con el otro.

"No me importa." Dijo Rai dándole igual.

Lelouch puso su cara amable "Impresionante en una sola partida y has podido empatar conmigo." Dijo la verdad es que le preocupaba un poco.

"He perdido." Dijo Matsuri con mala cara levantándose de la mesa.

"No hemos quedado empate." Dijo Lelouch.

"Si hubieras jugado en serio desde un principio podías haberme ganado aunque me comí tu caballo si el rey pudiera matar al otro hubiera sido yo la que hubiera perdido." Dijo Matsuri disgustada consigo misma ese empate a ella le sabia a derrota.

Esos causo que todos los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil y su hermano tomaran nota Matsuri era competitiva.

"Tu hermana es un poco…" Dijo Suzaku no queriendo ofender.

"Competitiva." Dijo Rai menos mal que habían empatado si hubieran perdido no sabe lo que hubiera pasado pero si se ponía así por un empate si perdiera tendría que aguantarla de morros todo el día.

"Aja." Dijo Milly señalando con el dedo Matsuri "Lo ha reconocido ha perdido lo cual quiere decir que ahora formáis parte del Consejo Estudiantil." Dijo Milly anotándose la victoria.

"Espera aunque ella diga que ha perdido ha empatado así que solo sería uno de nosotros el que se uniría al consejo estudiantil." Racionalizo Rai algo que hizo que Milly detuviera su entusiasmo

"En verdad no tenéis intención de uniros." Dijo Milly a Rai ya que estaba presentando una excusa para escaquearse. Rai se sentía un poco mal no es que no le gustara pero como dijo su hermana no sabían lo que podía pasar cuando recuperaran su recuerdos pero también supuso que eso de trabajar en un consejo estudiantil era como una tarea extra de clase.

"Yo lo hare." Dijo Matsuri sorprendiendo al grupo. "Como he dicho es como si hubiera perdido y mi hermano puede quedar libre." Esa palabra congelo a Rai era la primera vez que lo llamaba hermano en público "no parece por la labor pero yo si me uniré." Dijo Matsuri.

"De eso nada." Dijo Milly como esto solo acababa de empezar es como el dijo empate pero él sigue siendo libre. "Además y yo os quiero a los dos." Dijo Milly como el objetivo era tener a los gemelos por supuesto todo eso era una pequeña broma aunque Matsuri hubiera perdido no los iba a obligar a hacerlo era solo para pasar el rato.

"¿Por qué lo pone de esa manera?" Pregunto Rai a los demás ya que parecía un que querían convertirlo en un esclavo.

Rivalz puso su mano en el hombro compadeciéndose "Te acostumbras."

Está bien así lo pasaremos más divertido." Dijo Milly mientras su mente comenzó a trabajar "No me arriesgare a que Lelouch falle de nuevo." Dijo haciendo que Lelouch apartara la mirada hacia un lado sintiéndose ofendido.

 _"Puedo entenderte Matsuri para también este empate es una derrota si no hubiera sido ajedrez y en su lugar hubiera sido."_ Lelouch sabia como se sentía Matsuri si eso hubiera sido una batalla prácticamente sus hombres habrían sido diezmados como ocurrió contra Cornelia.

"Pero ahora usaremos a nuestra arma secreta ¡Suzaku!" Dijo Milly señalándole causando que todos lo miraran y el chico de pelo castaño estaba confundido.

 **Gimnasio más tarde.**

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunto Rai mientras se colocaba una cinta roja en su brazo derecho y se la ataba.

"Pues basándonos en el entorno y dado que la inteligencia fallo la presidenta a tenido a bien utilizar la fuerza física." Le explico Matusri a su hermano.

"¿Significa eso que Suzaku va pegarme una paliza?" Le pregunto a su hermana.

"No creo es una buena persona y amable." Dijo Matsuri recordando como cuando tuvo el primer dolor de cabeza fue la primera persona en sostenerla. "Intentara evitar la confrontación simplemente tratara de quitártela." Dijo Matsuri que estaba al lado de su hermano.

Mientras Suzuku se ajustaba la suya con los miembros del Club alrededor.

"Seguro que esto es buena idea." Dijo Suzaku no queriendo que se fueran las cosas de las manos.

"Es solo coger una cinta no es como si fuerais a pelear." Dijo Milly como estaban haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

Lelouch en cambio estaba mirando a los gemelos aun no se había recuperado de su empate con Matsuri en los días de clase había demostrado ser inteligente y ahora había sido capaz de defenderse contra él en ajedrez Rai por el contrario no mostraba la misma capacidad.

"El consejo estudiantil cuenta contigo." Rivalz animo a Suzaku antes de que empezara el juego.

Kallen solo asintió en silencio y Nina a un lado mirando a Suzaku.

"Buena suerte." Dijo Shirley a Suzaku que asintió.

Suzaku y Rai avanzaron hasta el centro de la pista y se miraron el uno al otro.

"Pónmelo fácil." Dijo Rai para terminar con una sonrisa.

"Hare lo que pueda." Dijo Suzaku.

"Bien la regla es simple el que le quita la cinta al otro del brazo gana." Dijo Milly mientras tenía una bocina en la mano y el resto estaba por fuera de la pista. "¿Listos?" Pregunto mientras los dos chicos se miraron.

Milly hizo sonar la bocina señal de que empezaran.

Suzaku y Rai se acercaron despacio caminando poco a poca cada paso los ponía más cerca reduciendo la distancia mientras eran observados por los presentes.

Rai dirigió su mano al brazo de Suzaku para coger la cinta.

Suzaku con un movimiento rápido despejo la mano de Rai.

"Se acabo." pensó Lelouch el sabia que ese sería el resultado la capacidad física de Suzaku combinado con su entrenamiento tanto militar como marcial le daría la ventaja sobre Rai. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Rai bloque del mismo modo que lo había hecho Suzaku.

Rai volvió a intentarlo pero Suzaku volvió a desviar pero esta vez la mano de Rai la agarro por el reverso del brazo de su camisa y dirigió la otra de su mano libre para coger la cinta del brazo de Suzaku.

Suzaku envolvió brazo sobre el izquierdo de Rai deteniéndolo ambos movieron su pies moviéndose para que el otro redujera su fuerza lo bastante para uno tomar la ventaja.

" _Esta a la par con Suzaku."_ Dijo Lelouch sorprendió que Rai podía mantenerse contra Suzaku. No solo el todo el consejo estaba expectante viendo quien de los dos ganaría.

"Increíble. Son rápidos." Dijo Rivalz recordando como eso movimientos fueron hechos por cuestión de segundos.

Matsuri tan bien observaba su hermano también sorprendida de su tiempo de reacción y movimientos.

Rai desenvolvió su brazo izquierdo y trato de agarra la cinta solo para Suzaku agarrara su mano y colocar su pierna por delante del pie de Rai haciéndolo perder el equilibrio para que Suzaku lo levantar por encima de él.

Rai en pleno aire flexiono sus piernas hacia delante retrasando su caída y que ellas llegaran primero al suelo y entocnes giro rápido mientras intento un patada a ras de suelo obligando a Suzaku a saltar aflojando su agarre Rai pudo liberar su brazo derecho y reincorporarse mientras Suzaku ya sus pies tocaron el suelo.

"Menos mal que me lo iba a poner fácil." Dijo Rai mirando a Suzaku sonriendo la verdad es que estaba emocionado.

"Nunca dije que lo fuera a hacer." Dijo Suzaku también sonriendo hacía tiempo que no tenía un compañero de entrenamiento. " _Ese movimiento en pleno aire supo en qué posición poner su cuerpo para conseguir ese resultado eso solo se puede lograr con una cosa entrenamiento y experiencia."_ Dijo Suzaku barajando la posibilidad de que Rai no era civil o había recibido entrenamiento de algún tipo. _"Eso esta mas allá del instinto."_

Rai corrio hacia Suzaku pasándole de largo confundiéndolo cuando esta espalda se viro rápidamente pareciendo que iba a girar a su derecha paro ponerse en frente para captar su atención pero era un finta ya que volvió a dar la vuelta en sentido contrario mientras Suzaku habia retrocedió.

La manos de Rai y Suzaku dieron un intercambio desviándose las una a las otras mientras ambos intentaba agarrar la cinta de la otra mientras iban aumentando la velocidad lo que hacía que también lo hiciera la intensidad del enfrentamiento.

Rai viendo como estaban en punto muerto cambio de estrategia estiro su mano derecha y golpeo la muñeca de Suzaku parándola.

Rai intento ahora coger la cinta pero Suzaku se echo hacia atrás e intento coger la cinta de Rai que repitió el mismo movimiento que Suzaku.

Rai intento agarrar la cinta otra vez pero desvio con su mano la de Rai de nuevo la velocidad volvió a intensificarse entonces Rai se agacho para esquivar el brazo de Suzaku viendo que así no conseguía nada iba a hacerle un placaje pero Suzaku vio la apertura para agarrar a Rai pero Rai fue mas rápido de lo que había estimado y la de su mano golpeo la mejilla de Rai. Con la suficiente potencia como para moverla.

" _Oh no."_ Dijo Suzaku al darse cuenta de que había golpeado a Rai. "¿Estás bien?"

"Rai." Dijo Matsuri al verlo preocupada por ese golpe.

"Creo que lo podemos dejar aquí." Dijo Milly habia sido un accidente pero fue su culpa no esperaba que el juego se desarrollara de esa manera.

Rai no dijo nada se quedo y algo se activo en él sus ojos _"Bien."_ Rai miro a Suzaku con una mirada seria pero sentía un sentimiento extraño ese sentimiento de que le faltaba algo ahora estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

"Lo siento yo…" Rai corrió con el puño cerrado para golpear a Suzaku el se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía dejo de correr y se freno.

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunto Rai al ver como se percato de su intención y no hizo nada por defenderse.

"Es lo justo te he golpeado pero no era mi intención, así estaremos en paz." Dijo Suzaku si atisbo de duda en su voz.

Rai lo miro incluso más serio que antes esa parte ahora estaba volviendo a desparecer y volvió sentir que poco a poco se le escapaba. –Suspiro- Rai se quito la cinta con intención de dársela a Suzaku.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunto Suzaku siendo ahora el que no entendía la forma de pasamiento de Rai.

"Me rindo." Dijo Rai cogiendo la mano y dándole la cinta. "Así no tiene gracia."

"Gracia." Suzaku entonces se percato quizás Rai él quería que la cosa se volviera una pelea.

"Oye vamos has ganado al menos demuestra algo..." Rai fue interrumpido por una mano que le agarro por la oreja y comenzó a tirar muy fuerte. "Ay ay aya ay" Dijo mientras Matsuri tiro más fuerte de la oreja de Rai que empezó a enrojecer.

"¡Pedazo de idiota ¿Por qué no tuviste cuidado?!" Dijo Matsuri furiosa.

"¡Me vas a arracar la oreja!" Dijo Rai ya dolorido.

"¡Asi a lo mejor te acuerdas de tener más cuidado la próxima vez!" Le chillo ya por fin soltándole para alivio del chico que comenzó a frotarse la oreja.

"¿No es bonito? el amor fraternal severo" Pregunto Milly sonriendo viendo a los gemelos mientras todos se cuestionaban lo bonito que era la fraternidad menos un chico de pelo negro.

"Bueno pero lo más importante es que ¡Que el consejo estudiantil ha ganado!" Dijo Milly orgullosa de sí misma.

 **Después**

Los chicos estaban preparando la sala para la fiesta de bienvenida de los gemelos que dijeron a Milly que ya tuvieron una pero ella dijo que esta era para conmemorar su ingresos en el consejo estudiantil.

"Lo siento." Dijo Suzaku a Rai que tenía una magulladura en la cara mientras este colocaba los vasos.

"Ya te lo he dicho olvídalo." Dijo Rai no dándole importancia.

"Pero.." Suzaku no sabía cómo disculparse con Rai.

"Suzaku las chicas te van a odiar si dañas al Adonis Ilusorio no tienes por qué envidiarlo tu también tienes tu admiradoras." Dijo Rivalz a su compañero.

"¿Ado qué?" Dijo Rai no entendiendo a que venía eso.

"Tu alias misterioso y atractivo salido de la nada como si fueras un espejismo. Es normal que llames la atención de la chicas." Dijo Rivalz dándole codazos Rai y como el hecho de que sea un alumno nuevo y sin pasado los hacía más interesante a los ojos del resto.

"Rivalz eres una maruja." Dijo Rai al chico de pelo azul que no lo negó.

"Y tu hermana también. Blanca Nieves en honor al cuento infantil. Muchos chicos le tienen echado el ojo." Le advirtió Rivalz como Matsuri al ser su hermana gemela se le aplicaba la inversa.

"Lelouch ¿qué hace un hermano en esta clase de situaciones?" Le pregunto al experto en la materia.

"Planear los accidentes que acabaran con sus vidas." Dijo el simplemente mientras colocaba la pancarta con la ayuda de Suzaku.

"No sabía que tenía sentido del humor." Confeso Rai sorprendido

"No bromea." Dijo Rivalz como estaba hablando completamente en serio Lelouch no dejaría que nadie se volviera pareja de Nunnally sin su consentimiento.

Mientras las chicas que llevaban lo aperitivos y la comida entraron en la habitación meno una.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Matsuri fue a buscar aNunnally tras tocar la puerta contemplo a una mujer con vestido de sirvienta y pelo corto marrón con ojos del mismo color pero más claro tras recogerla se la llevo a la fiesta.

"¿Entonces vais a formar parte del consejo estudiantil?" Le pregunto mientras era llevada por Matsuri.

"Así es." Dijo Matsuri amablemente a la chica. "Pero dos fiestas en menos de una semana." Dijo ella a la chica.

"Siempre que pasa algo bueno es normal celebrarlo." Dijo Nunnally. "Que os hayáis unido al consejo estudiantil es una de esas cosas."

"Si la verdad es que tuvimos suerte de conoceros." Dijo Matsuri como debían sentirse agradecidos de haber encontrado a gente dispuestas a ayudarlos.

"Si la verdad es que son muy buenas personas." Dijo Nunnally como siempre fue tratada bien por ellos.

"Nunnally ¿puedo ayudarme?" La chica escucho atentamente a decir verdad estaba feliz por eso como ella siempre necesitaba depender de los demás nunca le pedían ayuda.

"Claro ¿Qué necesitas?" Le pregunto sabiendo cómo podía ayudarla.

"Me puedes enseñar a ser una hermana." Dijo Matsuri sorprendiendo a la chica menor.

"Mi hermano me dijo que vosotros sois mellizos." Le dijo lo que le había contado Lelouch de los nuevos estudiantes ella se preguntaban como lucias dado que tenía entendido que eran idénticos. "¿Pero por que necesitas aprender a ser una hermana?" Le pregunto la chica a la más mayor.

"A veces…me preocupa no saber cómo serlo por lo de la amnesia." Dijo Matsuri mientras se preguntaba cómo debía comportarse una.

"No hay nada que enseñar." Dijo Nunnally captando la atención de Matsuri. "Sois hermanaos eso es algo que no se puede enseñar mi hermano siempre está cuidando de mi y se preocupa. Creo que eso es lo único que tenéis que hacer cuidaros el uno al otro." Matsuri se rio tan simple y sin embargo tan difícil de entender.

"Pero eres una buena hermana Matsuri." Dijo a la chica sorprendiéndola. "El hecho de que estés preocupada es lo que demuestra que aprecias a Rai."

"Ojala tuviera una hermana pequeña como tú." Dijo Matsuri como estaba disfrutando de la conversación con Nunnally. "Pero no lo digas a Rai eso se pondrá celoso."

"¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacer grullas de papel?" Le pregunto a la chica también disfrutando de su compañía y hacia podría ayudarla como si hacia 1000 quizás podrían pedir volver sus recuerdos.

"Me gustaría." Dijo Matsuri aceptando. "¿Pero por qué origami?" Le pregunto Matsuri.

"Dices que si haces 1000 se te cumple un deseo. Podríais pedir recuperar vuestros recuerdos." Le dijo Nunnally

"Oh que no vuelvan y así quedarnos aquí con vosotros." Dijo cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación.

"Visto de esa manera entonces quizás deberías pedir otra cosa." Dijo Nunnally a Matsuri.

Lelouch rápidamente se acerco y agarro la silla de Nunnally "Gracias por traerla Matsuri." Dijo separándola de ella.

"Bien que comience la fiesta." Dijo Milly mientras el club celebraba la adhesión de sus nuevos miembro.

 **Los días pasaron**

Rai y Matsuri se acostumbraron la vida estudiantil Matsuri se puso como una de las primera de la clase en poco tiempo mientras Rai hacia lo que podía por mantenerse despierto en clase pero lo recuerdos seguían sin volver claro que no les importaba por que pasaban el tiempo con el consejo estudiantil y la hermana de Lelouch.

 **Habitación de Rai y Matsuri**

Matsuri estaba ojeando el libro que Rai cogió de la biblioteca que iba de la vida de Vlad Tepes III.

"¿Ya vas por más de la mitad?" Dijo Rai saliendo de la lucha secándose el pelo con una toalla.

"Me cuestionaba porque un libro europeo estaba en una librería Britanna leyendo sobre este tirano se me disipan las dudas." Dijo Matsuri no entendiendo como un libro extranjero estaba allí pero conforme iba leyendo termino disgustada con la forma de proceder su protagonista.

"¿Tirano?" Dijo Rai no entendiendo la comparativa. "Supongo que a los ojos de la gente fuera de Valaquia puede ser visto de esa manera pero sus acciones fueron eficaces y siempre aplico la justicia como con el mercader o los dos monjes." Rai dio ejemplos de la justicia que había leído en el libro.

"Detecto cierto tono de admiración en tu voz." Dijo Matsuri viendo como Rai defendía sus acciones. "Se puede entender Valaquia era un país pequeño por aquella época la única forma de evitar una invasión de un ejército superior era alimentar el miedo y eliminar las luchas internas que pudieran debilitar al país." Dijo Matsuri como admitía su eficacia ahora de emplear el terror pero eso no era verdadera paz.

"Tú lo has dicho por lo que he podido leer en ese libro su reino estaba dividido en luchas internas por el poder y a amenazas extrajeras pero el consiguió traer la paz a su país y mantenerlo a salvo." Dijo Rai admirándolo por ello.

"Mediante el empalamiento y el miedo a eso no se puede llamar paz." Dijo Matsuri como eso no era verdadera paz para el hombre.

"Lo es. Mira a Britannia con su caballeros en sus armaduras y aun así hay gente que todavía se alzan contra ellos y los enfrentan creyéndose héroes de brillante armadura pero están equivocados." Dijo Rai completamente convencido de ello.

"Hay muchos países y culturas aquí una monarquía en Europa una unión Europea de países elegidos por el pueblo en La Federación China si bien también es una monarquía imperial la emperatriz es simbólica regida por un consejo hay muchas maneras de gobernar cual dirías tú que es la adecuada para poner fin a las luchas."

"Simple obligarlos a seguir una sola." Dijo Rai que esa era la única solución que el encontraba.

"Una dictadura." Dijo Matsuri como eso era la solución que planteaba su hermano. "Privarles de la libertad a los demás obligarles a seguir el camino que tú quieres y eliminar cualquier oposición. ¿Y cómo la gobernarías?" Le pregunto apresar que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Igual que Vlad Tepes III." Dijo Rai como vio ese modelo de gobierno aceptable y eliminaría al cualquiera que se opusiera a él o fuera injusto.

"Masacraras a los que se oponga a ti." Le dijo su hermana lo que significaban esas palabras.

"Si." Dijo Rai sin ninguna duda.

"E igual que él mataras a sus familias." No era una pregunta era casi una afirmación.

"Si." Repitió Rai sin atisbo de duda.

"Son inocentes no tienen culpa de las acciones de su familia." Dijo Matsuri como eso significaba cometer un acto atroz y seria castigar a gente que no se lo merecía.

"Así me asegurare de que los que piensen en oponerse a mi piensen en lo que pueden perder antes de intentarlo." Dijo como eso ayudaría a los que se opusieran a él a desechar esas ideas de su cabeza.

"¿Te convertirías en un monstruo?" Le pregunto su hermana mientras ese sueño venia su mente en la que Rai le mataba.

"A veces no se necesitan héroes a veces lo que se necesita es un monstruo." Dijo Rai como a veces el terror y el miedo era una forma de proteger a alguien si al le temieran lo suficiente nadie se atrevería a herir a su hermana o intentar algo en su contra ellos era una forma de proteger a los demás y ese fin justificaba el medio.

"¿Y se yo me opusiera a ti?" Le pregunto Matsuri a su hermano si él la mataría ese sueño volvió a su mente.

"No seas ridícula…" Dijo Rai aunque Matsuri estaba dudando "Tú has preguntado no es como si fuera a coger y hacerlo solo digo como lo haría yo además gobernar el mundo sería muy cansado y estresante para alguien como yo." Rai puso sus manos en posición extendida como medida de defensa mientras Matsuri sonrió.

"Eres demasiado vago como para hacer eso." Dijo Matsuri finalmente relajándose. "Entonces no te interesa gobernar el mundo. Para hacer lo que tú quieras."

"Como todo hermano mayor lo que haría seria asegurarme de que mi hermana estuviera a salvo." Dijo Rai determinando.

Eso provoco una sonrisa en Matsuri "Idio…" Iba a llamarlo idiota por pensar de esa manera "¡¿Como que hermano mayor?!" Dijo indignada

Rai suspiro "Otra vez no." Dijo su pensamiento en voz alta cuando la vena competitiva de su hermana apareció de nuevo.

"No sabemos quién es el mayor." Dijo Matsuri como se negaba ser la segunda en nacer.

"Me desperté primero recuerdas." Dijo Rai su defensa y principal baza para reclamar el titulo.

"No hay testigos yo en cambio tengo a todo el consejo estudiantil." Dijo Matsuri acercándose furiosa a él "A todo esto ¿quien se duerme en un lugar desconocido menos cuando está atado?" Dijo recordando la conversación casual de Rai.

"Estaba cansando." Dijo Rai pero la verdad no recordaba él porque

"¿De qué?" Le pregunto su hermana.

"¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?" Dijo como lo único que recordaba era su nombre.

"Dejemos lo de hermano mayor hasta que resolvamos el misterio." Dijo Matsuri como eso era una competencia sin sentido aunque ella era la que siempre se molestaba.

"Claro y si resultas ser tú solo me lo restregaras de por vida." Dijo Rai lo que probablemente iba a pasar.

"¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso?" Le pregunto a Rai que no dijo nada. "¡Oye!"

Rai pensó en salir de ese tema y buscar otro "¿Y según tu cual sería la forma ideal de gobierno?"

"Responde a la pregunta." Dijo Matsuri para saber más de los conceptos que tenía Rai de ella.

"¿Crees que aprobaras el examen de mates?" Le pregunto Rai intentando salir de ese interrogatorio

"Lo llevo bien responde a la pregunta." Dijo Matsuri intentando saber lo que pensaba Rai.

"Si lo harías tienes mal perder y mal ganar." Dijo Rai recordando como su vena competitiva tras empatar con Lelouch.

"Si no puedes resolver el rompecabezas era un perdedor, si pierdes en el juego eres un perdedor y motivo para jugar a juegos es ganar." Dijo Matsuri como su lado competitivo salía a la luz.

"Para no estar a favor de las dictaduras tienes una forma de pensar muy similar." Dijo Rai.

"Reconozco que a lo largo de la historia las dictaduras han ayudado a salir a los países de situaciones difíciles pero para todos funciona igual ganar es ganar pero la dictadura no creo que sea la forma correcta de gobernar." Comenzó a explicar Matsuri.

"¿Y según tú?" Le pregunto Rai queriendo escuchar la forma de gobierno ideal de su hermana

"Democracia." Dijo ella sin dudar

"¿Democracia?." Rai se tiro en la cama y se estiro.

"Si es cierto de todas las formas de gobierno puede que sea la más difícil es divisoria pero cada uno puede escoger su ideología libremente y se tiene en cuenta la opinión del pueblo." Dijo Matsuri como era lo más cerca de la libertad por la libre elección y el libre albedrío.

"Hasta que lo consiguen entonces se olvidan de los que les pusieron ahí." Dijo Rai lo que mas probablemente pasaba con la mayoría.

"Ya te lo he dicho es la más difícil puede que imperfecta pero es lo que representa la capacidad de elegir de tener libertad." Dijo Matsuri mientras Rai meditaba sobre esa palabra.

" _Libertad."_ Pensó pero teniendo en cuanta en el lugar donde estaban y igualdad y libertad eran conceptos incompatibles. "Decir eso en el lugar donde estamos podría ser peligroso."

"Britannia se rige por la regla del poder si tienes poder puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí. Pero al mismo tiempo eres juzgado por tu lugar de nacimiento y procedencia." Dijo Matsuri recordando su clase de geografía y como los lugares que conquistaba Britannia recibían números y sus habitantes perdían su identidad por ello.

"Eso no es así en todos los lugares." Dijo Rai como no todos eran iguales y cada uno siempre tiraba para su bando.

"Lo es." Le reconoció Matsuri.

"Bien ¿y que harías tú si fueras presidenta?" Le pregunto Rai a ella como gobernaría.

"Mantener felices a todos es una tontería eso es algo que no se puede lograr pero haría lo posible y lo que principalmente trataría de conseguir es un lugar para ti y para mi donde podamos encaja juntos." Dijo ella como si llegaba tan lejos lo haría para que ellos dos tuvieran un lugar en el mundo.

"Juntos ¿eh?" Dijo Rai impresionado por el cariño que se habían cogido ya no era una suposición ya se sentían como hermanos.

"Claro somos hermanos pero la academia es temporal aunque nos quedáramos aquí no podremos hacerlo para siempre y si nos graduamos no podremos quedarnos." Dijo Matsuri como de aquí a eso llevarían tanto tiempo aquí que prácticamente significaría que en este lugar no encontrarían nada de su pasado "Además con tus notas tardarías años en graduarte." Dijo Matsuri.

"¿qué quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunto Rai indignado "Yo también he aprobado cada examen."

"Tú media es 5,5." Dijo Matsuri como no satisfecha con el rendimiento académico de su hermano.

"Pero apruebo además eso no es un indicativo de inteligencia." Dijo Rai como no tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

"Para los estándares académico si." Dijo Matsuri a su hermano.

"Mantengo mi postura." Dijo Rai colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

 **Más tarde**

En el salón del consejo estudiantil estaban Milly mientras Matsuri y Rai estaban sentados en la mesa igual que Rivalz que estaba al lado de Rai mientras Nina seguía trabajando en su ordenador para variar. Shirley estaba en entrenamiento del Club de Natación, Lelouch estaba con Nunally y Suzaku estaba en su trabajo.

"¿Una excursión?" Dijo Matsuri los planes de Milly para mañana.

"Si saldremos del asentamiento de Tokyo a Kawaguchiko."

"Que os divirtáis." Dijo Matsuri sonriendo mientras rellenaba el papel que tenía delante.

"¿Cómo que no divirtamos? Vosotros también venís. Lleváis días encerrados aquí demasiado tiempo os vendrá bien aire fresco y quizás podríais encontrar algo de vuestro pasado." Dijo Milly como los gemelos la única vez que habían salido era con ellos fuera de la academia.

"Te lo agradecemos pero no tenemos dinero para…" Dijo Rai como el hecho de que no pudieran costearse el salir de allí.

"Pero que materialistas sois ya sabéis que mientras esteis aquí yo cuidare de vosotros y si digo que podéis es porque yo os invito." Dijo ella haciendo sentir mal a los gemelos no gustándoles eso se sentían como que estaban abusando de ella.

"Pero es que nosotros nos sentimos mal." Dijo Rai lo que ambos pensaban.

"El hecho de que os sintáis mal pensando que os estáis aprovechando de mi es lo que demuestra que no lo hacéis." Dijo Milly como eso no era excusa.

"¿Vamos todos?" Le pregunto Matsuri a la presidenta.

"No vamos Nina, Shirley y nosotros." Dijo la presidenta como solo serian ellos cinco.

"¿Tu no vienes Rivalz?" Le pregunto Rai con el chico negando con la cabeza.

"Tengo que trabajar." Dijo él como eso le impedía ir hacia allí por lo que se tardaba en llegar.

"¿Y el resto?" Pregunto Matsuri.

"Kallen tiene medico, Lelouch asuntos propios y Suzaku también tiene trabajo." Dijo la presidenta los motivos que le dieron de por qué no podía ir.

"La verdad tendría que buscarme uno." Dijo Rai como eso podría fin a la dependencia económica de su presidenta.

¿Cómo si supieras hacer algo?" Dijo Matsuri tirándole un dardo.

"Peleas clandestinas." Sugirió Rai recordando ese juego con Suzaku.

"Ni se te ocurra." Dijo Matsuri no queriendo que le pasara nada y si era tan estúpido como para hacerlo ella misma se lo haría lamentar.

"Por cierto me dijiste que eras camarero pero Suzaku a que se dedica." Dijo Rai desconociendo el trabajo de Suzaku.

"Clasificado no puede hablar de ello le hicieron firma incluso un acuerdo de confidencialidad." Dijo Milly la excusa que siempre le daba Suzaku despertando su curiosidad.

"¿Qué es espía?" Dijo Matsuri en tono de broma.

"Quien sabe." Dijo Milly elevando los hombros no importándole el tema.

"Yo creo que deberíamos ir." Sugirió Matsuri a su hermano.

Su respuesta fue elevar los hombros "Bah que es lo peor que podría pasar."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sabado por la mañana**

Matsuri estaba junto a Nunnally doblando papeles intentando darle forma de grulla tras unos intento chapuceros finalmente consiguió el patrón para hacerlas.

"¿Vais de excursión mañana?" Dijo Nunnally a Matsuri captando su atención.

"Si la presidenta dijo que era una oportunidad para recuperar nuestros recuerdos con suerte." Dijo Matsuri mientras doblaba otra esquina de su papel para hacer otra grulla.

"Más que en recordar debería pensar en pasártelo bien." Dijo Nunally como eso es lo que haría ella si fuera con ellos.

"Hablas como Rai." Dijo Matsuri como su hermano apenas le daba importancia ella de verdad estaba intentando hacerlo pero le costaba hacer eso no preocuparse por ser una completa desconocida por sí misma.

"Igual no quieres que te amargues tanto." Dijo Nunally terminando otra grulla dejándola en fila con las que había hecho.

"Amargada ¿yo?" Dijo Matsuri preguntándose qué quería decir.

"Si te centras tanto en eso no podrás pasártelo bien y puede que estés tan concentrada en forzarlo que no encuentras la respuestas y eso te estropea el ánimo, Rai sabe qué vais a un viaje con vuestros amigo posiblemente el piensa que debería divertirte y dejar que los recuerdos vuelvan de forma natural." Dijo Nunally leyendo las intenciones de Rai en teoría.

"No puedo ser así." Dijo Matsuri suspirando pensando que tal vez tenía razón una y otra vez seguía cayendo en la obsesión "Supongo que estoy condenada a ser una amargada."

Nunally comenzó a reírse "No necesariamente yo me lo paso bien contigo." Dijo parando su sonrisa "Y disfruto de que me pidas ayuda." Dijo Nunally como la ayudar a Matsuri.

"Nunally." Matsuri sabía a lo que quería decir y agarro sus manos.

"Está bien incluso si no dices nada lo sé, es solo que ser yo la que ayude a otra para variar me hace sentir menos..." Ella sabía la palabra que quería usar pero fue interrumpida por Matsuri.

"Yo me siento igual con la ayuda que recibo de la presidenta, de ti supongo que por eso me esfuerzo tanto por hacerlo por mí misma, para demostrarme que soy útil." Dijo Matsuri como necesitaba probárselo así misma por alguna razón.

"Entonces supongo que ambos somos útiles la una para la otra." Dijo Nunally como eso la reconfortaba.

"Eso suena bastante mal." Dijo Matsuri como más que amistad parecía herramientas.

"Lo es en el fondo soy muy malvada y te estoy manipulando para convertirte en mi sirviente personal." Dijo Nunally tratando de sonar seria y analítica como su hermano.

"Eres una bruja." Dijo Matsuri fingiendo sorpresa.

"Como te atreves le diré a mi hermano que te corte la cabeza por tú insubordinación." Dijo Nunally esta vez en un tono autoritario. Un momento de silencio después ambas comenzaron a reírse.

Justo en ese momento Lelouch entro por la puerta para verla a ambas.

"Matsuri ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto a la chica que estaba pasando tiempo con su hermana.

"Nunally se ofreció a enseñarme a hacer grullas de papel y acepte." Dijo la chica explicando lo motivos.

"Ya veo ¿Y dónde está Rai?" Pregunto Lelouch ya que era extraño encontrar a uno sin el otro.

"Dijo que quería explorar mas la academia así que nos separamos cuando salimos de nuestro cuarto." Explico Matsuri.

 **En el tejado de la academia.**

Rai observaba como una chica hacia una marca en la pared no siendo la primera al ver el muro con varias marcas que eran unas cruces. Esto despertó su curiosidad iba a ir cuando se encontró con Suzaku que lo saludo con el típico hola.

"Oí que vas a ir a la excursión con el consejo estudiantil." Dijo Suzaku mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla.

"Y yo oí que tienes trabajo ¿puedo saber de qué?" Le pregunto Rai con curiosidad.

"Clasificado." Dijo Suzaku no pudiendo revelar información de su trabajo.

"Así que militar." Dijo Rai dado que son los únicos que usan esas palabras y si no estaba relacionado con el gobierno.

"Rai tú…¿has recibido entrenamiento?" Le pregunto Suzaku quizás eso despertaría algo en él o en su recuerdos.

"Durante nuestra pelea fue un sentimiento extraño no tenía mis recuerdos pero mis músculos tiraron de mi como si supieran que hacer había intervalos en lo que movía por puro instinto sabia que posición adoptar que movimiento era mejor." Dijo Rai mientras elevaba su mano contemplándola. "Y durante los últimos días me he sentido vació pero durante nuestra lucha sentí que estaba completo como si…hubiera hecho para lo que nací." Dijo Rai como por fin se sintió completo quizás el conflicto estaba en su sangre o era la emoción.

"Así que ¿crees que naciste para luchar?" Le pregunto Suzaku si eso era la idea que tenia Rai.

"No lo sé como he dicho es un sentimiento y si te soy sincero disfrute así que." Rai miro a Suzaku cara a cara. "La próxima vez nada pañuelo una contra uno."

"No." Dijo Suzaku simplemente.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Rai dejándolo confundido.

"Si quieres hacerlo adelante golpéame no me defenderé, pero no peleare contigo solo por diversión." Dijo Suzaku como no estaba dispuesto a hacer daño a un compañero ni aunque fuera el mismo quien lo pidiera.

"Eres un aburrido." Dijo Rai suspirando como sus expectativas de un revancha con Suzaku se habían ido por lo tanto no podría volver a tener esa sensación.

Suspiro y al igual que Suzaku se apoyo en la barandilla.

"Estuve dándole vueltas a como pudo ayudarlos y creo que tengo algo." Dijo Suzaku llamando la atención de Rai. "Donde trabajo podemos hacer algo si venís con conmigo podemos obtener una muestra de sangre y cotejarla con la base de datos en secreto tal vez así encontremos algún pariente vuestro o algo que diga vuestro origen." Le propuso Suzaku a Rai.

Rai pensó por un momento. "Vale pero ¿me pondréis un bolsa en la cabeza?" Le pregunto Rai debido a tanto secretismo.

"No hace falta puede que lo que yo trabaje sea confidencial pero el lugar donde lo haga no lo es la base militar es de conocimiento público." Dijo Suzaku como no hacía falta llegar a tal extremo.

"¿Y si repetimos el jugo del pañuelo?" Dijo Rai cambiando de tema.

"Me chivare a Matsuri." Dijo Suzaku causando que la cara de Rai palideciera.

"Vale tu ganas pero déjala fuera de esto." Dijo Rai no queriendo recibir otra de las riñas amorosas de su hermana.

Suzaku no puedo evitar reír de ver la actitud de Rai tan cambiada.

"¿Y no podrías pedirle a tu jefe que te dé el domingo libre?" Le pregunto Rai a Suzaku.

"No puedo en verdad tengo que hacerlo." Dijo Suzaku como su deber estaba por encima de su vida personal.

"Ves así me siento yo tengo que hacerlo déjame tener esa sesión de sparring contigo." Dijo Rai Suzaku iba a negarse pero se quedo pensativo.

"Sabes si tu y Matsuri venís a la base puedo arreglarlo para que tengamos algo parecido y además te ahorraras el tirón de orejas de Matsuri."Dijo Suzaku como creyó que tenía una solución que podría dejar a Rai satisfecho y ninguno de los dos saldría herido.

"Ok." Dijo Rai mientras se marchaba de allí "Nos vemos."

 **Vuelta con Matsuri**

"Bueno ¿Y tú vendrás con nosotros a la excursión?" Pregunto a Nunally mientras Lelouch observaba a Matsuri.

"Nunally no puede ir." Dijo Lelouch ya que debido que no podía correr el riesgo que la identidad de Nunally como princesa de Britannia fuera reconocida por alguien.

"No es como si hubiera diferencia de ir o no." Dijo Nunally como para ella no era ninguna diferencia dado que no podría ver nada nuevo. Matsuri se sintió mal por la chica y se sintió mal como ella misma no pensando bien sus palabras ese sentimiento también denotaba tristeza en su rostro.

"Pero ve y diviértete y describe hasta el último detalle." Dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa no queriendo que Matsuri se sintiera mal consigo misma.

"Lo haré." Dijo Matsuri marchándose hacia la puerta. "Hasta luego."

"Te acompaño." Dijo Lelouch para guiarla hasta la salida y vigilarla.

"Te veo más tarde." Dijo Matsuri despidiéndose de Lelouch.

"Oye." Dijo Lelocuh "Gracias por mostrar interés en mi hermana no tiene muchas amigas aparte de las del consejo." Dijo aunque no confiara en los gemelos todavía de hecho no estaba muy cómodo con que sin saber si eran una amenaza estuvieran tan cerca de su hermana pero apreciaba el gesto.

"Nunally es una buena persona quizás demasiado buena cuesta creer que exista alguien así." Dijo Matsuri como Nunally era una buena persona y eso la extrañaba era como si no estuviera acostumbrada a ello era cariñosa y cercana un claro contraste con el chico que tenía delante de ella se había dado cuenta "Yo…sé que mi hermano y yo no somos de tú agrado pero si no tienes problemas me gustaría seguir viniendo a ver a Nunally si no te molesta."

"Estaría muy triste si impido que su amiga venga a verla ¿no?" Dijo Lelouch lo lógico como eso sería algo que pondría a Nunally triste. El cerró la puerta con Matsuri marchándose de allí.

 **Domingo**

El domingo llego Milly, Shirley, Nina, Matsuri y Rai estaban en un tren saliendo del asentamiento de Tokyo.

Shirley llevaba una camisa corta verde con pantalones cortos amarilla y su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo larga.

Nina llevaba una blusa color rosa claro larga así como un chaleco morado con un gorra de color marrón con un pañuelo rojo sobre su cuello.

Milli llevaba un vestido azul largo con una chaqueta blanca de cuello abierto pequeña que llegaba hasta su pecho unida por un nudo por delante.

Mientras ellas estaban sentadas en una fila los mellizos estaban en otra. Rai llevaba una sudadera negra con una capucha con un pantalón azul claro, mientras Matsuri llevaba una camisa manga corta junto con una falda azul y una muñequera rosa en su mano izquierda.

"Esta es la primera vez que salgo del asentamiento de Tokyo." Dijo Shirley emocionada.

"Hubiera sido genial si Lelouch hubiera venido con nosotras ¿No es así?" Dijo Milly sabiendo el enamoramiento de Shirley por Lelouch. "No tienes por qué avergonzarte. ¿No quedamos que esta noche hablaríamos del tipo de hombre que nos gusta."

"¿Presidenta tienes a alguien?" Le pregunto Shirley.

"¿Quién sabes?" Dijo ella con una sonrisa jugando al despiste. "¿Qué tal por ahí?" Pregunto a los gemelos.

"Estamos bien." Dijo Matsuri mirando el paisaje desolador de los guetos desde su ventana era un lugar desolado, derruido y triste en comparación con el lugar donde vivían en Ashford era el destino de los vencidos someterse a los vencedores era lógico pero eso la ponía triste y si Rai y ella provenían de ahí quizás no vendría mal hacer unas preguntas.

Rai al igual que Matsuri miraba el paisaje pero no porque le preocupara simplemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Justo en ese momento entraron en un túnel provocando que Nina se sobresaltara de temor que estaba nerviosa por salir del asentamiento que consideraba seguro.

Pero la presidenta se levanto de su asiento y agarro sus manos para tranquilizarla "Habra un montón de turistas Britannians en Kawaguchiko, la seguridad allí es buena, no es tan aterrador como los guetos.

"Pero." Dijo Nina nerviosa como eso no la consolaba.

"Estamos contigo no te dejaremos atrás." Dijo Milly como no permitiría que le pasara nada a ningún miembro del consejo.

"S-si." Dijo ella aliviada por ese hecho.

Cuando salieron del túnel el ambiente cambio mostrando un gran prado verde y con el sol en el otro lado Matsuri puso su vista al otro lado para ver al monte Fuji pudo notar que una parte no era montaña sino puro metal lo que le hacía preguntarse que podría causar tanta destrucción como para destruir algo como una montaña.

 **Más Tarde en Otro Lugar**

Zero se encontraba en su nueva base móvil mientras esperaba a que llegaran los miembros de la resistencia que le ayudaron en el incidente de Clovis y llegaron el primero en el entrar fue Kaname Ohgi su pelo tenía un tupe negro al igual que sus ojos llevaba una chaqueta marrón con un estrella en el pecho del lado izquierdo bajo un suéter amarillo con pantalones grises y zapatos negros y utilizaba el distintivo de su grupo un cinta roja en su cabeza.

También estaba Kallen que en contraste con sus ropas de Ashford llevaba su pelo despeinado la cinta roja mientras llevaba una chaqueta cuello marrón alto sobre un top rojo asi como pantalones corto marrones con muñequeras largan blancas y medias largar rojas y botas negras.

Y el resto de su grupo entró todos impresionados por el escondite de Zero.

"Apresúrese y entren esta será nuestra base" Dijo Zero sentado dentro del sofá.

"Entonces ¿vas a cooperar con nosotros?" Le pregunto Ohgi mientras entraba.

"Si somos camaradas." Dijo Zero como los aceptaba como sus compañeros en luchas o más bien piezas.

"Esto es impresionante." Dijo otro con pelo corto castaño al igual que sus ojos con una camisa violeta, pantalones azules y zapatos marrones.

"¿Cómo obtuviste esto?" Le pregunto Ohgi de donde había sacado algo como esto.

"Los aristócratas corruptos me darán cualquier cosa que le pida." Dijo Zero no encontrado problemas.

"¿Pedirles así de simple?" Dijo no creyendo que eso fuera tan fácil como sonaba.

"No te preocupes cubrí mis huellas." Dijo Zero como se aseguro de cubrir su rastro para ser indetectable.

"Oye, oye también hay un segundo piso." Dijo otro viendo a donde conducía la escalera. "¿No es un poco grande."

"Ellos no sospecharan de algo tan llamativo." Dijo Kallen lo que pensaba al resto pensando que si había sido idea de Zero no podía haber problemas.

"Aquí también hay un televisor" Dijo un hombre de pelo corto negro y gafas triangulares con una chaqueta que dividía en negro y blanco igual que su pantalón y zapatos negros.

"Me encuentro al frente del Centro de Convenciones y el Hotel de Kawaguchiko, Los secuestradores afirman ser del Frente de Liberación Japonés." Dijo la presentadora de noticias por la tele con el hotel a sus espaldas. "Han tomado como rehenes al director James y los miembros que asistían a la conferencia de Sakuradita, Turistas que estaban en el lugar y miembro del personal fueron tomados como rehenes." La secuencia cambio.

Ahora mostraba una despensa con varios hombre utilizando ropa marrón oscuro que recordaba al uniforme militar japonés con botas negras mientras en el centro varias personas con las manos sobre sus cabezas. "Estas imágenes fueron tomadas por los secuestradores, se pueden ver varios estudiantes junto con el director James." El plano mostró a Shirley, Milly, Nina pero no ha dos mellizos que faltaban.

 **Baño del hotel**

Matsuri estaba mirándose en el espejo con cara serie preguntándose qué hacer mientras Rai estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados.

 **Antes**

El grupo había llegado.

"Es impresionante." Dijo Matsuri mirando el hotel que tenían delante de ella y con varias plantas sobre un lago conectado por un puente y por mar. Los primero pisos recordaban a una torre de ajedrez con cuatro pilares en la cima que sostenían otro piso y en la cima el mirador.

"Lo sé." Dijo Shirley estando de acuerdo siendo la primera vez que lo veía.

"Tomémonos una foto de recuerdo." Dijo Milly con los demás asintiendo las chicas se juntaron mientras Rai preparo la cámara.

"Espera Rai ponte." Dijo Milly como quería que estuvieran todos.

"¿Y quién sacara la foto?" Pregunto Rai como eso era una inconcurrencia en sí misma.

"Pregúntale alguien." Dijo ella viendo la solución fácil.

Rai espero a un turista que pasaba por allí "Perdone ¿puede sacarnos una foto?" El hombre asintió mientras Rai se puso al lado de Matsuri y ambos sonrieron para la fotografía del grupo.

Mientras siguieron con su paseo.

"Presidenta." Dijo Matsuri para pedirle algo.

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella con su amabilidad habitual.

"Podrías pasarme algunas fotos de los últimos días." Dijo ella dado que por si acaso esta vez quería tener recuerdos de estos momentos.

Milly sonrió "Claro." Dijo ella mientras seguían avanzado.

El grupo siguió caminando mientras Rai y Matsuri se quedo mirando el lago se sintió tan extrañamente familiar.

"¿Se puede subir al mirador?" Dijo Pregunto Matsuri.

"La vista desde allí arriba tiene que ser impresionante." Dijo Shirley con Milly asintiendo y señalo al hotel con una clara muestra de intenciones de subir allí arriba.

"Cuanta energía." Dijo Rai viendo lo emocionadas que estaban aunque más para Nina que asintió.

"Si bueno el depósito del Monte Fuji es la mayor concentración de sakuradite." explico Nina a Rai tímidamente pensando que se refería a eso.

"¿Sakura qué? Dijo Rai aunque estaba sorprendido de que Nina era la primera vez que le dirigía tantas palabras.

"Es un mineral que se usa como fuente de energía principalmente para alimentar la energía de los Knightmare Frame." Explico Nina a Rai mientras se ponían al día con el resto y se subían al autobús que iba hacia el hotel.

Mientras estaban de camino Rai y Matsuri se fijaron en un grupo de hombres sentado en la parte de atrás cuando estaban más o menos hasta llegar a su destino y se bajaron con el resto.

Rai agarro de la mano a Matsuri "Vamos al baño." Le dijo en voz baja a Matsuri.

"¿No puedes ir tu solo?" Dijo Matsuri extrañado de que su hermano le dijera que tenía que ir a ese lugar precisamente.

"Tenemos que ir juntos sin llamar demasiado la atención." Dijo Rai cuando cruzaron la puerta de la recepción del hotel momento que aprovecho para tirar de Matsuri mientras caminaban.

"¿Me vas a decir que pasa?" Dijo Matsuri siguiendo el juego calmado de su hermana.

Rai tiro bruscamente de ella entrando en el baño de las chicas "Tienen armas." Le dijo Rai en un tono para interiores.

"¿Estas…" no tuvo que acabar la frase se oyeron disparos en la recepción. Matsuri iba a ir pero fue agarrada por Rai deteniéndola y llevándola hacia el váter cerrando la puerta y subiéndose sobre el váter.

La puerta del baño se abrió con uno de los soldados de frente de liberación japonés que se acerco caminando.

"Sé que estáis ahí dentro salid y con las mano en el alto." Amenazo con su ametralladora.

" _Si dispara sabrán que estamos aquí si abre la puerta de un golpe cabe la posibilidad de que lo escuchen."_ Pensó sintiéndose acorralada tenían que hacer algo pero que.

"Bien pero no nos haga daño." Dijo Matsuri bajándose abriendo la puerta con ella tirándose al suelo.

"Te dije de sa…" Rai golpeo en la nuez de cuello produciendo asfixia momento que Matsuri agarro los pies y Rai desde la altura saltando sobre él agarrando su brazo poniendo su antebrazo delante y empujando hacia delante su mano rompiendo el brazo con que sostenía el arma.

Matsuri corrió a coger su arma mientras Rai puso la mano en su boca para impedirle chillar mientras Matsuri golpeo con la culata de su arma en su cabeza en un golpe preciso dejándole inconsciente.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunto Matsuri viendo el panorama que tenían delante y no creyó lo que vio cuando le partió el cuello casi como en las películas Rai viro su cuello a una lado con un leve sonido de crack.

Matsuri lo miro conmocionada no sabiendo como su hermano fue capaz de hacerlo o que lo hiciera tan fácilmente.

"Le has matado." Dijo ella casi como un susurro pese al ruido nadie había venido lo que quieres decir que no lo habían oído ahora lo siguiente era pensar un plan para rescatar a Milly y las demás.

"Abra guardias en las puertas así que de salir nada." Susurro Rai para no ser localizado entonces acerco sus manos para a su hermana pidiéndole que le diera el arma ella lo hizo mientras buscaba la forma de salir de allí.

"No el disparo se ha producido hace siete minutos llevaran a los rehenes a la parte alta por los ascensores ahora es cuando menos seguridad hay debemos movernos ahora." Dijo Matsuri _"Rai ha matado a una persona y no lo encuentro extraño ¿es por la amnesia? en esta situación una persona normal mostraría miedo o se bloquearía pero ahora mismo esas preguntas son algo que no puedo permitirme hacerme tenemos que salvar a las demás."_ Se dijo así misma mientras veía el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo le apeno pero era un sacrificio necesario por el objetivo Matsuri se sentía mal por pensar de esa manera pero debía seguir adelante cuando todos estuvieran a salvo ya buscaría respuestas.

Salieron por la recepción ocultos tras y se movieron por la zona tal como estableció Matsuri la seguridad era lo bastante escasa para que pudieran avanzar despacio eludiendo los pocos guardias y conseguir coger una de las llaves moviéndose poco a poco hasta el primer piso.

Entrando en la habitación y a esperar.

 **Actualidad**

Estaban en el baño sentados en el suelo con el arma que le habían quitado al guardia que previamente habían asesinado.

"¿Alguna idea?" Le pregunto Rai como estaba cansado de esperar sin hacer nada.

"Ya deben de haber encontrado el cadáver del guardia si el líder es inteligente habrá mandado a buscarnos a dos o tres para no poner nervioso al resto de sus hombre y pronto comenzaran a buscar por las habitaciones eventualmente nos encontraran" Dijo Matsuri lo que pasaría dentro de poco.

"Ya está ¿nos quedamos de brazos cruzados y esperamos que nos encentren y encierren con el resto?" Pregunto Rai no haciéndole ninguna gracia el plan.

"Que tengan rehenes complica las cosas." Dijo Matsuri.

"Oh ni lo pienses hay que salir de aquí." Dijo Rai como esa era la prioridad para el garantizar la seguridad y supervivencia de ambos.

"¿Y qué pasa con Milly y las demás?" Le pregunto Matsuri si no significaban nada para su hermano.

"Simplemente priorizo." No es que Rai no le importaran el vio más importante la seguridad de su hermana que la de sus amigos porque para él ella era la única cosa en el mundo que tenia.

"Son nuestros amigos." Dijo Matsuri como no podía abandonarlos simplemente.

"Y tú eres mi hermana." Dijo Rai como eso tenía más prioridad para él que la amistad es mas lo vio como una misión como su hermano el protegerla de hecho esta conversación debería ser una a pleno volumen pero ya sea por su instinto de conservación o por sangre fría eran capaces de mantenerse en ese estado.

"Bien ¿Tienes un plan?" Le pregunto Rai a su hermana.

"Probablemente tengas a los rehenes en un lugar estrecho vigilado lo más alto posible para dificultar el acceso a ellos en caso de que un equipo de rescate consiga infiltrarse." Dijo Matsuri mientras empezaba a barajar las posibilidades.

"No hay ninguna opciones viable la única como has dicho escapar nuestra mejor opción es llegar a su líder y convencerlo de que se rinda."

"Claro llevadnos con vuestro líder hola somos dos gemelos sin valor alguno por favor ríndete y suelta a tus rehenes que son tú único pasaporte para salir de aquí." Dijo Rai riéndose sarcásticamente.

"Acabas de darme una idea, ponte allí." Dijo señalando la puerta con su hermano obedeciendo.

"¿En que estas pensando?" Le pregunto Rai estaba en un mejor posición lo primero que verían al abrir la puerta seria Matsuri ella llamaría la atención esa fracción debía aprovecharla Rai para acabar con él.

"Esperaremos." Dijo Matsuri si su hipótesis era correcta los estarían buscando. "La fortaleza mental en un secuestro no solo se desgasta sino también la de los secuestradores no es encontraran eventualmente y lo aprovecharemos." Rai quito el seguro de su arma y espero.

 **Horas después**

Ellos oyeron la puerta abrirse seguido de un no te muevas Rai se quedo quiero como le dijo su hermana la puerta se abrió con Rai pegado a ella.

"No te muevas." Le dijo acercándose a ella.

"Lo siento." Fue lo que dijo Matsuri después de que el hombre recibió un disparo en la cabeza por parte de Rai.

El ruido atrajo la atención de dos guardias mientras Matsuri recogía el arma del soldado y la tiraba hacia afuera. Mientras los guardias se acercaron ella salió con las manos en alto. "Me rindo."

"Maldita." Dijo apuntando con su arma

"Mi nombre es Matsuri zi Brittania princesa del Sacro Imperio de Britannian exijo hablar con vuestro líder." Dijo ella fríamente y con autoridad.

"¿Una princesa?" Dijo el guardia cuestionándolo.

"Mientes." Dijo el otro apuntándola con su arma

"He venido por la conferencia de sakuradite de oyente durante la confusión escape he disparado a ese hombre por que estaba nerviosa y la puerta se abrió llevo horas aquí dentro." Dijo ella manteniendo la compostura y la cabeza dándose una cuartada para tener una oportunidad. "Podéis dispararme si queréis y desperdiciar pero soy demasiado valiosa." Dijo ella arrogante.

"¿Qué opinas?" Le pregunto a su compañero.

"Esta desarmada llevémosela al Teniente Coronel." Dijo agarrándola del brazo y sacándola fuera.

"Si eres una princesa como puedes matar a dos hombres." Le pregunto uno de los guardias.

"Con la clase de educación que te dan las Fuerzas Especiales." Dijo Matsuri manteniendo la compostura.

Ella incoo la rodilla

Con los guardias cayendo de uno en uno en estado de shock. Matsuri miro los cuerpo todos los tiros fueron precisos y la cabeza Rai tenía una puntería excepcional la clase de puntería que solo se consigue con mucha practica.

"Entonces vamos a ir piso por piso hasta que averigüemos ¿Dónde está su jefe para tomarlo como rehén?" Dijo Rai no entendiendo el plan de su hermana.

"Admito que no es mi mejor plan no obstante escucha." Dijo Matsuri como nadie vino.

"Nada." Dijo Rai lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta sus disparos.

"Tu puntería ha hecho que no necesitaras emplear la serie de la ametralladora sin embargo no ha venido nadie." Dijo Matsuri extrañada.

"Si han tomado rehenes y teniendo en cuanta que estamos sobre un lago se han dividido en los niveles inferiores, la entrada y los demás deben estar protegiendo al líder probablemente y piensan que no hay nadie tan tonto como para subir por las escaleras." Dijo Matsuri.

"Vale eres el jefe ¿donde estarías?" Le pregunto Rai hipotéticamente.

"Entre el séptimo y el octavo." Dijo Matsuri completamente segura de ello.

"Entonces ¿vamos a subir todos esos pisos a pie?" Le pregunto Rai.

"No por el ascensor." Dijo ella mientras pulsaba el botón y comenzaron a subir piso por piso.

"Esto es una chapuza." Dijo Matsuri como eran descuidados con la operación a pesar de que su plan no era mejor que él de sus secuestradores.

"Entonces ¿vas a repetir la misma jugada?" Le pregunto Rai.

"Si." Dijo ella mientras pasaban por el segundo piso.

"¿Y yo que hago?" Le pregunto Rai a su hermana no contento con dejarla en peligro.

"Tú subes por el hueco de ascensor y te quedas allí yo me bajo y me presento. Si mi suposición es correcta y estoy segura de que lo es estará en ese piso." Dijo Matsuri completamente convencida siguiendo la lógica y el descarte dijo mientras Rai ponía su mano para ayudarla a subir y retirar la puerta haciéndola un lado y cambiando posiciones.

"¿Y después?" Le pregunto Rai antes mientras la miraba desde arriba.

"No lo se improvisa." Dijo Matsuri como no esperaba llegar tan lejos era improbable que llegaran hasta aquí ya era un milagro.

"¿Ese es tu plan?" Dijo Rai como eso era lo que el podría hacer y por tanto estúpido.

"Me falta información y medios para conseguir algo mejor." Dijo Matsuri como esto es lo mejor que tenia capturar al responsable y obligarlo a rendirse claro que eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

La puerta se cerró con es ascensor subiendo.

"¿Esto supongo que no forma parte del plan?" Dijo Rai desde las alturas mientras el ascensor continuaba subiendo.

"Cuando la puerta se abrió había dos guardias y una chica de pelo rosa largo ojos azules casi lilas con un vestido blanco sobre un abrigo marrón y zapatos tacón marrón.

"¡¿Quién eres Tú?!" Dijo apuntando con sus armas a la muchacha.

" _Mierda Rai desde allí arriba no tiene ángulo de disparo y si abre el hueco apuntara ya antes de que pueda disparar."_ Matsuri levanto sus manos "No hagas nada." Matsuri dijo tanto para Rai como para que el hombre no le hiciera nada. "Soy Matsuri zi Britannia princesa del sacro imperio de Britannia." Eso hizo que la chica de pelo rosa quedara confundida.

"¿Y como estas suelta?" Dijo el soldado apuntando con su arma a la chica

"Estaba en el baño cuando todo esto paso conseguí llegar al ascensor me quede aquí pensando que estaría segura." El hombre la miro no comprando la mentira agarrándola por el brazo. _"Mierda."_ Dijo por temor a que Rai se precipitara.

"Soltadla es mi medio hermana." Dijo la chica de pelo rosa haciendo que el hombre la soltara.

" _Espera ¿ella es una princesa de verdad?"_ Dijo Matsuri sorprendida mientras las dos entraban en el ascensor.

"La Vice-gobernadora general y ahora otro miembro de la familia de la Gobernadora esto es mucha coincidencia." Dijo el guardia encontrando extraña la situación.

"Que importa llevémoslas ante el Coronel Kasukabe." Dijeron mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

"No te preocupes Matsuri todo saldrá bien." Dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

" _Menuda suerte al menos podre mantener la farsa."_ Dijo Matsuri como esto le daba tiempo para pensar en algo.

Al bajar al piso lo guardas continuaron Rai espero antes de bajarse cuando Matsuri y la chica llegaron a la habitación donde había dos guardias mientras el tercero tocaba la puerta. "Traemos a dos rehenes, tal como le reporte Coronel, además hemos capturado a una princesa de Britannia." El ruido de disparo causo que uno derribara la puerta para recibir un disparo en su hombro. En la habitación los guardias habían muerto asesinados por sus propias armas y el líder se había atravesado con su propia espada.

"Cálmense." Dijo Zero con su arma apuntando a la puerta.

"¿Zero?" Dijo la chica de pelo rosa.

"El coronel y los otros se suicidaron al comprender lo inútiles que eran su acciones." Dijo con su voz distorsionada. "Euphemia ¿Te pusiste de pusiste de pie para salvar a los rehenes? Sigues siendo la misma de siempre."

" _Así que la conoce."_ Concluyo Matsuri " _Por tanto y viendo que la conocía teniendo en cuenta que es una princesa de Britannia eso hacia a Zero uno pero no uno cualquiera de la nobleza."_

Zero entonces paso a mirar a Matsuri. "¿Tú no eres una princesa?"

"Luego tú conoces a la familia real." Dijo Matsuri pese al ser sostenida a punta de pistola.

"Te equivocas simplemente estudio bien a mi enemigo." Dijo Zero ahora concentrándose en ella. _"Ya veo te has aprovechado de la conferencia y te has construido una identidad falsa dándote importancia por si eras atrapada te mantuvieran con vida pero si tú ¿estás aquí donde está Rai?"_

"Solo me interesa Euphemia." Dijo Zero invitándola a entrar.

"Tú esperaras fuera con el resto." Matsuri miro enfrente como varios hombres con máscaras tintadas que cubrían sus rostros y chaquetas negras cubrían sus rostros.

"Arriba las manos y no os mováis." Dijo el cabecilla mientras le apuntaban con sus armas.

"Buen consejo. Que nadie se dé la vuelta vista al frente." Rai apareció detrás de los hombres de Zero apuntado con su arma en horizontal.

"Te superamos en número" Dijo uno arrogante desde donde estaba.

"Tengo la ametralladora apuntando en horizontal estáis en un pasillo estrecho con tan poco margen de movimiento que puedo disparar a todos antes de que uno solo termine de darse la vuelta." Dijo amputando su arma poniendo en jaque a los cuatro "Tú mismo."

" _Así que al final si vais a ser una molestia."_ Dijo Zero apuntando a Matsuri pero ahora mismo necesitaba a esos hombres.

"Tengo a tu hermana a punta de pistola." Advirtió Zero como no debía hacer nada estúpido.

"Si la matas o hieres un solo pelo yo matare a tus hombres, matare a lo que queda de los secuestradores entrare dentro y te matare a golpes." Dijo Rai seriamente no bromeando alto y claro para que Zero lo escuchara.

"Dile a tu hermano que deponga las armas no tengo intención hostil contra vosotros mientras hablamos el resto de mis hombres están liberando a los rehenes soy vuestra mejor opción para salir de aquí y cuando el resto de mis hombre vean que no llegamos vendrán y del mismo modo pillaran a tú hermano por la espalda." Advirtió Zero.

"Y nos necesitas como escudo para escapar junto con lo rehenes solo estamos cambiando de secuestrador." Dijo Matsuri como era una estratagema demasiado obvia.

"Yo prefiero verlo como un intercambio de favores." Dijo Zero no negándolo _"Es la última vez que os subestimo."_ Pensó Zero como debía andarse con cuidado con ellos.

"¿Puedo saber que será de La Vice-Gobernadora Euphemia?" Pregunto Matsuri ya que ella la había ayudado antes.

"Entrara aquí dentro y hablaremos en privado." Dijo Zero no queriendo usar el geass con ella puede que lo necesitara mas tarde.

"Lo hare." Dijo Euphemia entrando con decisión y cerrando la puerta.

Tras un rato ella salió y junto con Matsuri "Rai tira el arma." Le dijo Matsuri con Rai molesto dejándola en el suelo mientras era llevado junto con el resto.

 **En la planta baja**

"¿Dónde estabais?" Dijo Milly mientras lo vio llegar escoltados.

"En el baño." Dijo Rai con una sonrisa elevando los hombros.

"¿Estáis bien?" Pregunto Matsuri mirando a las tres para ver que no estaban heridas.

"Si no te preocupes." Dijo Shirley aunque Nina parecía conmocionada.

"¿Nina?" Matsuri se inclino para ver como se encontraba.

"Tuvo un encontronazo con un eleven pero no paso nada." Explico Milly cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto Shirley lo que pasaba por la cabeza de todos mientras el hotel parecía derrumbarse.

Tras el derrumbamiento un barco salió de entre los escombros con una cámara grabando en un primer plano a Zero en una imagen retransmitida. "Britanians no entren en pánico." La imagen cambio para mostrar a rehenes en balsas sentados. "Todos los rehenes que estaban en el hotel han sido salvados. Se los devolveré de inmediato." La cámara mostró al Consejo estudiantil con Rai y Matsuri incluidos.

Las luces se iluminaron revelando a los hombres de Zero "¡Gente!" Dijo en un llamamiento para todos "¡Témannos o Búsquenos! ¡Nosotros somos la Orden de Los Caballeros Negros!" Dijo Zero dando nombre a su organización.

"Genial no solo es un tipo con una pecera en la cabeza también es una diva." Dijo Rai poco impresionado por su numerito.

"La política también es espectáculo." Dijo Matsuri como esto era una clara forma de darse a conocer al mundo y a los demás y promocionar su causa.

"Nosotros la orden de los Caballeros Negros somos aliados de aquellos no posean armas, sean elevens o britanians el Frente de Liberación Japonés uso tácticas sucias, tomas civiles como rehenes y asesinarlos a sangre fría."

" _Hipócrita."_ Pensó Matsuri como él estaba haciendo lo mismo ahora porque al final bajo esas palabras ella lo sabia el fin justifica el medio.

"Eso fue una acción sin sentido es por eso que lo hemos castigado. Lo mismo pasó con Clovis, el anterior Gobernador-General. Él masacro elevens desarmados. No podía tolerar eso actos tan crueles por eso le castigue. El acto de que el fuerte ultrajando al débil ¡Eso es imperdonable! ¡Solo los que estén preparado para morir se les debería permitir matar!"

"Cuando aquellos con poder ataque a los que no lo tienen nosotros apareceremos una vez mas y no importa que tan gran sea el poder del enemigo."

La sensación que Rai tuvo con Suzaku volvió este tipo se las estaba dando de héroe. "No compro lo que estas vendiendo." Dijo Rai dado que la fuerza y el poder lo eran todo para sobrevivir al final solo importaba ser el que quedara en pie y completar el objetivo sin importar los daños colaterales.

" _Todo esto es movimiento publicista sin embargo no puedo decir que no esté en desacuerdo con sus palabras."_ Dijo Matsuri reconociendo que Zero sabía que palabras usar y como motivas y de paso estaba lavando su imagen de cara al público no vendiéndose como un terrorista o libertador sino como un justiciero que ayuda a los débiles la clase de gente que da esperanza y mueve las masas.

"Aquellos con poder ¡Témannos!" Zero abrió su capaz para enfatizar su discurso en una muestra de teatralidad "Aquellos sin poder ¡Búsquenos! El mundo será juzgado por nosotros ¡la orden de los Caballeros Negros!"

 **Más tarde**

Matsuri y Rai llegaron a la academia después de horas que parecían interminables y de pasar por un interrogatorio como el resto.

Rai estaba en su cama con Matsuri con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. "Qué día ¿eh?"

"Mataste a un hombre." Le dijo Matsuri preocupada "¿Qué sentiste?"

"Cómodo." Dijo Rai como si eso fuera completamente normal su terreno como si ese fuera algo natural.

"La situación era la que era pero actuamos rápido mantuvimos la cabeza fría. Pero mi plan era un suicidio no pensé con claridad solo quería sacar a las demás de allí." Dijo como era una estupidez y ella lo sabía sus sentimiento habían nublado su juicio. "Pero lo peor fue la naturalidad con la que lo hicimos sabíamos que iba morir gente y aun así…" Dijo como eso le hacía sentir mal.

"No me importa para mí está bien." Dijo Rai causando que su hermana lo mirara.

"Porque estamos vivos." Dijo acariciando su cabeza con ella cerrando los ojos sintiendo segura aquí en Ashford.

"Regresamos a casa." Dijo Matsuri mientras se quedaba dormida en el hombro de su hermano Rai con cuidado la acostó en su cama y él se fue a la de ella.

"No dejare que esto pase de nuevo y no me importa lo que se cruce en mi camino." Dijo Rai como no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera daño a su hermana o le apuntara con un arma de nuevo. Pero al estar en ese hotel volvió a sentirse completo como si el conflicto fuera lo único capaz de saciar ese vacío pero seguía sin saber el por qué se fue con esa pregunta a quedarse dormido en la cama junto con su hermana.


	6. Chapter 6

Matsuri se levanto para lavarse la cara cuando se miro en el espejo vio su pelo desordenado su ojos azules con el izquierdo teniendo el símbolo similar a un ave que vuela brillante ella se lavo la cara y cuando se miro de nuevo al espejo esa ave desapareció pero Matsuri no se percato de ello.

Mientras su hermano estaba durmiendo todavía con Matsuri mirándolo simplemente sonrió y recordó esas palabras estamos en casa.

Ella se acerco pasando sus manos por su cabello plateado Rai abrió los ojos ligeramente "¿Cuánto llevas despierta?"

"Unos minutos." Dijo ella mientras su hermano se levantaba y ella le dejaba sitio era un sentimiento extraño un vació otra vez todavía tenía esa pregunta ¿Por qué solo se sentía completo cuando peleaba? Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza era un belicista siguió su camino al baño donde salió.

"¿Qué hacemos hoy?" Le pregunto Rai mientras se sentaba en la cama. Era domingo y no habría clases.

"Podríamos salir a ver la ciudad." Sugirió Matsuri claro que primero quería ir a visitar a Nunnally aunque se olvido de conseguirle un recuerdo.

"Claro que lo peor que podría pasar ya nos ha pasado." Dijo Rai como la ultima que vez salieron ayer concretamente terminaron secuestrados y a tiro con un fracción rebelde de lo que antaño fue Japón.

Ambos se vistieron con sus ropas más formales para salir a dar una vuelta pero cuanto más se acercaban a la salida más gente los estaban mirando.

"Nos están observando más de la cuenta." Dijo Rai como no paraban de mirarlo.

"Bueno imagino que lo de ayer fue mediático es completamente normal." Dijo Matsuri como no era extraño que sintieran curiosidad por suerte al ser domingo no estaban muy concurrido la academia.

Cuando llegaron a la salida se encontraron con varias fotos de la prensa donde salían ellos y el resto del consejo y otra de Zero y sus recién formada Orden de Los Caballeros Negros.

"Bueno si quería publicidad la tiene." Dijo Rai mirando las notas de prensa.

"Combínalo con la exageración de la prensa para conseguir la mayor audiencia posibles y tendrás al próximo mesías o al anticristo en primera plana." Dijo Matsuri como seguramente algunos verían a Zero como un héroe mientras los que estaban a favor del sistema lo encontrarían como un monstruo.

"¿Tú qué opinas?" Le pregunto a su hermano que tenía las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Creo que es una diva con una pecera por cabeza." Dijo Rai viéndolo ridículo. "Además un caso eso resta visión periférica."

"Yo creo que es una persona interesante pero que hable de justicia es algo que se me escapa la justicia no es algo que se pueda definir cada uno mediante sus experiencias saca sus propias conclusiones a veces nacidas de envidio o rencor sin embargo, la gente es fácil de manipular y desde siempre las clases desfavorecidas creen que es injusto pero si les das un símbolo una esperanza de mejorar sus vidas la tomaran." Explico Matsuri con Rai mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

Lo que vieron fue una manada de periodistas que comprobaron sus listas y los gemelos estaban en ellas.

"Mis ojos." Dijo Rai molesto por los flashes de las cámaras mientras varios periodistas comenzaron a acosarlo con preguntas.

"¿Conocisteis a Zero?"

"¿Cómo fue el secuestro perpetrado por los terroristas elevens?"

"¿Es cierto que todo fue un acto publicitario de Zero para ganar adeptos a su orden?" Cada periodista violando el espacio personal de los gemelos intentando obtener cualquier exclusiva o información sobre Zero o el secuestro.

Los gemelos acosados y molestos trataron de abrirse camino pero sin poder solo pudieron volver a dentro alejándose tanto como pudieron por fin consiguiendo respirar aire fresco que hace unos minutos les fue arrebatado.

"Vale, ¿alguna idea?" Pregunto Rai como la puerta principal estaba descartada como salida.

"Bueno…" Dijo Matsuri pensando que podían salir por donde el personal de cafetería como una opción pero fue interrumpida por un profesor.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo? Se supone que tenéis prohibido salir durante toda la semana." Dijo uno de los profesores las órdenes que se les había dado por el director de la academia respecto al consejo estudiantil.

"¿Qué? Pero si no hemos hecho nada." Se quejo Rai como él era víctima de secuestro no secuestrador.

"Ordenes de la señorita Ashford es por vuestra seguridad por lo menos hasta que se calme todo este asunto del secuestro." Dijo el profesor.

"Lo entendemos muchas gracias por el aviso." Dijo Matsuri respetuosamente con el profesor permitiéndoles marcharse.

"¿Qué hace un profesor en clase un domingo?" Pregunto Rai como eso no tenía ningún sentido.

"Academia residencial ¿recuerdas?" Dijo ella viéndolo perfectamente normal para controlar a los alumnos que se quedaban si tu lo dices.

Los hermanos pasearon por el campus finalmente Rai pregunto a su hermano lo que quería decirle. "¿Crees que somos unos monstruos?"

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto Rai no entendiendo a que venía eso.

"No se me quita la idea de ayer de la cabeza era como si estuviéramos acostumbrados a ello cualquier persona normal hubiera estado traumatizada." Dijo Matsuri como para ellos parecía ser la cosa más normal del mundo.

"Tampoco creo que haya que darles muchas vueltas." Dijo Rai como en verdad se sentía cómodo con un arma y no sentía conciencia o pena por matar a esos hombres.

"¿Qué clase de personas éramos antes de perder nuestros recuerdos?" Le pregunto a su hermano que clase de vida tenían antes.

"Quien sabe." Dijo Rai elevando los hombros. "Vamos a desayunar algo."

Mientras a lo lejos un chica de pelo verde y ojos dorados utilizando un uniforme blanco similar a los presos de Britannia mientras observaba a los gemelos caminando antes de perderlos de su vista.

La semana paso mientras los Caballeros Negros fueron adquiriendo popularidad, Matsuri, Milly, Nina, Rai y Shirley era acosados por la prensa o por los otros estudiantes, mientras Matsuri siguió visitando a Nunnally intercambiando la historia del secuestro y otras cosas actualmente estaban en clase.

"¡La orden de Los Caballeros Negros!" Dijo Kallen levantándose del asiento adormilada interrumpiendo a la profesora, cuando se dio cuentan de que estaba en clase se avergonzó y volvió a sentarse.

 **Más Tarde**

Rai y Matsuri caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de Consejo Estudiantil. Donde Kallen estaba de pie mientras veían a resto con disfraces de gatos.

Lelouch estaba atado a una silla llevando la cara con sombra de ojos con tres bigotes pintados en las caras con una diadema con orejas de gato en su cabeza.

Suzaku llevaba un disfraz azul de cuerpo completo con su ojo derecho pintando con una mancha y bigotes. Estaba en el suelo inmovilizado por Rivalz que llevaba uno amarillo con manchas marrones y un hocico postizo.

Shirley llevaba coletas en su peinado con una camisa corta sin mangas con cuello y parte baja al igual que sus antebrazos cubiertos por algodón junto con un pantalón rosa solo un poco por arriba de las rodillas y botas rosas con algodón en la parte superior.

Milly llevaba una diadema de gato negras con un uniforme similar a un bañador de manga larga negra, con medias negras, y una cola de gato larga negra con zapatos negros y llevaba guantes negros similares a las patas de un gato con bigotes pintados.

En el ordenador en una esquina estaba Nina su atuendo era más sencillo siendo un sombrero del cuerpo de un gato con guantes.

Matsuri miraba confusa su hermano lo tuvo claro.

"Caminemos hacia atrás muy…lentamente." Le susurro Rai mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de espaldas despacio. Y se habría salido con la suya si su hermana no lo hubiera agarrado por su manga frenándole.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto Matsuri viendo la curiosa escena.

"Es para celebrar la fiesta de bienvenida de Arthur." Dijo Rivalz, mientras Rai miraba al garo dormido y bostezando indicando que no le importaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo los humanos.

Rai y Matsuri se cambiaron Rai tenía un traje de gato sin mangas similar a un tigre con una diadema y se dejo pintar los bigotes.

Su hermana era similar al de Milly pero en blanco con patas y guantes y orejeras a juego.

Y Kallen utilizaba uno rosa con orejas con un gorro de orejas de gato con pantuflas rosadas.

Mientras estaban en la fiesta Lelouch no pudo evitar formular una pregunta. "Por cierto Rai, Matsuri cuando salió el video del secuestro vosotros no aparecisteis con el resto de los rehenes." Dijo tratando de buscar una explicación al hecho de que consiguiera armas y escaparan.

"Es cierto ahora que lo dice yo tampoco os vi." Dijo Rivalz como él tampoco recordaba haberlos visto.

"No es escondimos en el baño, Los Caballeros Negros nos encontraron y llevaron con el resto tampoco hay mucho que contar." Dijo Matsuri no dando detalles de sus acciones prefiriéndolas mantener en el anonimato que Rai había matado a gente o ella se había hecho pasar por un princesa de Britannia.

Lelouch consciente de que era mentira guardo silencio no pudiendo desvelar nada que lo implicara como Zero.

Mientras Rai estaba hablando con Suzaku "Hable con mis superiores me conseguirán las autorizaciones para que podáis venir."

"Suena bien." Dijo a Suzaku.

La fiesta siguió tan normal como podía ser celebrando que todos volvieron a salvo y sobrevivieron a esa experiencia y ahora estaban todos juntos.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Matsuri había hecho otra grulla poniéndola con el resto.

"¿Cuantas llevas?" Le pregunto Nunnally mientras ella hacia otra.

"Cincuenta, novecientas cincuenta mas y podremos recuperar nuestros recuerdos." Dijo Matsuri después de escuchar la historia de Nunally.

"Poco a poco." Dijo Nunnally sonriendo.

"Otra vez aquí." Dijo Lelocuch entrando para ver a las dos chicas haciendo grullas de papel.

"¿Te molesto?" Pregunto Matsuri como si le molestaba podría irse.

"No." Dijo Lelouch tomando asiento.

"Bueno de todas manera me voy, Nunnally dijo que quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo." Dijo haciéndole el favor a la chica que hacía tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo con Lelouch. Ella se inclino tocando las manos de Nunnally antes de despedirse con la más pequeña susurrándole un gracias.

 **Mientras en una base Britannia**

Suzaku estaba con un hombre que estaba manejando un ordenador tenía el cabello de color lavanda y ojos azul grisáceo, un jersey de cuello alto verde y una bata de laboratorio sobre la parte superior de la camisa. Viste pantalones negros y zapatos y tiene gafas muy grandes que cubren la mayor parte de su rostro.

También había una mujer con el pelo morado con ojos color índigo utilizando un uniforme marrón militar uniformado con falta marrón y zapatos negros.

Hace más o menos una semana Suzaku pidió permiso para que Rai y Matsuri pudieran venir a la base y también lo que le dijo a Rai de tener algo parecido a un sparring.

"Los pases que querías para tus amigos pueden pasarse por aquí." Dijo Cecile como le habían permitido traerlos. "Y también lo hemos hablado para las muestras de sangre si están en la base de datos los encontraremos." Dio ella positivamente después de oír la historia de los gemelos con amnesia.

"Los gemelos son raros, pero es fascinante que los dos padezcan amnesia." Dijo Lloyd pero más que eso le interesaba otra cosa. "Sera interesante ver de lo que es capaz mi Lancelot en manos de un aficionado." Dijo que le interesaba recabar datos aunque más de rendimiento de errores que podrían encontrar o cuánto daño estimado podría soportar. "Pero es extraño que precisamente seas tú el que propusiera esto normalmente no eres belicista." Dijo encontrando extraño lo que le había pedido Suzaku que permitiera que Rai pudiera usar el simulador para que pillara práctica y tener ambos el uno contra uno que le prometió en un entorno seguro lo que evitaría que Matsuri se enfadara con Rai por ponerse en peligro innecesariamente.

 **Habitación de Rai y Matsuri.**

Rai estaba en el suelo ejercitándose a base de flexiones sin camisa mientras su hermana entraba por la puerta.

"Sabes tus fans se volverían locas por verte así." Dijo Matsuri como sabia de la fama de su hermano con las chicas consciente de su apodo como el Adonis Ilusorio.

"Creo que tú tienes más que yo." Dijo Rai recordando la conversación de Rivalz de cómo su hermana era popular con las chicos.

"Como nos han levantado la prohibición damos la vuelta que queríamos dar." Le propuso su hermana con Rai entrando a darse una ducha rápida.

 **Más tarde**

Matsuri estiro sus brazos feliz de haber salido por fin de la academia solos los dos decidió seguir el consejo de su hermano y de los otros simplemente un día normal y corriente con su hermano paseando por la ciudad.

"¿No estás tratando de encontrar algo familiar?" Le pregunto Rai mientras caminaban.

"No hoy día libre solos tú y yo disfrutando de la compañía del otro." Dijo Matsuri como quería relajarse hoy y quizás visitar algunos lugares.

"¿Eso es debatible?" Pregunto Rai en broma.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunto su hermana con mala cara.

"Era broma." Dijo Rai mientras hacían turismo por la ciudad era un alivio poder hacerlos solo, no es que no les gustaran El Consejo Estudiantil sino la satisfacción personal de hacerlo tú mismo.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta el sol estaba desapareciendo mientras Rai y Matsuri estaban sentando en un restaurante de Pizza Hut comiendo pizza.

"¿Y cómo está Nunnally?" Pregunto Rai cogiendo un trozo de pizza mordiéndola.

"Bien, es un chica increíble." Dijo Matsuri como pese a sus discapacidades todavía era capaz de sonreír y ver la vida de forma positiva, admirando eso de ella mientras ella cogía un trozo de pizza también.

"Si, yo no creo que pudiera vivir así." Dijo Rai como para el estando confinando en una silla era casi tan malo como la ceguera sino para sus adentros pensó que era mejor morir que encontrarse así el resto de su vida.

"Yo te cuidaría." Dijo Matsuri como no tenía que pasar solo por eso si le pasara algo así.

"Eso para mí no sería vida." Dijo Rai como si se viera en esa situación probablemente la podría fin es mismo. "Mira solo cambiemos de tema." Dijo no queriendo estropear el día.

"Lo siento he terminado estropeando el momento." Dijo Matsuri con lo bien que había ido el día para los dos.

"Tranquila." Dijo Rai cogiendo otro trozo "Solo es especulación."

"¿Sería malo querer quedarnos aquí?" Le pregunto Matsuri preocupada.

"Te refieres aun incluso después de haber recuperado nuestros recuerdos, quedarnos a vivir aquí en Ashford, con el Consejo Estudiantil." Dijo Rai si era eso lo que quería Matsuri.

"No sabemos cuándo volverán o qué clase de recuerdo volverán a nosotros." Dijo Matsuri una conversación que habían tenido más de una vez "Me gustas la vida que estamos teniendo aquí tengo amigos y un" Matsuri agarro las manos de Rai "hermano. Lo que quiero decir es que me gusta esta vida pero no se qué clases de personas éramos antes de esto y una parte de mi tiene miedo de que eso afecte a nuestros amigos."

"Bueno quizás vuelvan quizás no, pero de momento disfrutemos de esta pizza que se está enfriando y disfrutemos del momento." Sugirió Rai con Matsuri asintiendo envidiando siempre la naturalidad con la que Rai simplemente eludía lo problemas enfrentándose a ellos cuando llegaran y ella siempre con la duda y el miedo.

Tras pagar y salir el teléfono de Matsuri sonó "¿Diga?, Si no me importa, hasta luego." Dijo Matsuri colgando el móvil.

Rai la miro interrogativo. "Lelouch tiene algo que hacer esta noche me ha preguntado si podía quedarme con Nunnally un poco con ella." Le dijo a su hermano "Vamos." Rai elevo los hombros dándole igual.

 **Más Tarde**

Los gemelos estaban con Nunally mientras Rai estaba sentado con las chicas hablando

"¿Y qué tal van las clases Rai?" Pregunto Nunnally buscando tema de conversación con el chico.

"No suspendo." Dijo Rai como era la única excusa que podía dar.

"Yo en cambio ya me he convertido en una de los mejores de las clases." Dijo Matsuri orgullosa de sí misma.

"Que humilde ¿verdad?" Dijo Rai con sarcasmo causando una risa en Nunnally.

"Parece que estáis mas cómodo sobre todo tú Rai normalmente te pongo nervioso." Dijo Nunnally como era capaz de percibir eso del muchacho.

Rai no dijo nada no queriendo decir algo estúpido en relación a Nunnally o algo que pudiera hacerle sentir mal. "¿Qué tiene Lelouch que hacer a las tantas de la noche?"

"Quizás trabaja a diferencia de ti." Dijo Matsuri buscando una justificación.

"Pues no sería mala idea buscarme un trabajo así no dependeríamos tanto de Milly." Dijo Rai como probablemente eso sería algo que no iba a durar toda la vida…"Quiero decir no es malo depender de los demás yo…simplemente me callare." Dijo Rai no queriendo dar una idea equivocada a Nunnally de que era malo aceptar ayuda de los demás pero luego se dio cuenta de que dando explicaciones quedaba peor.

Ambas chicas se rieron de la torpeza de Rai con las palabras.

"Habéis progresado mucho." Dijo Nunnally como pasaron de perfectos desconocidos a dos hermanos cercanos.

"Tuve una buena maestra de cómo ser una hermana linda y cariñosa." Dijo Matsuri a Nunnally como lo de ser una hermana la había aprendido de ella.

"¿Y cuándo vas a empezar esas clases?" Dijo Rai lamentándolo momento después cuando tiro de las mejillas de su hermano.

"¿Y cómo fue vuestro secuestro?" Pregunto Nunnally como no había tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre ello, la verdad es que le pareció emocionante.

"Bueno no paso nada, nos escondimos en el baño" Dijo Rai la cuartada oficial para ocultarle a sus amigos que era un asesino y tirador maestro.

"Pero cuando nos encontraron conocimos a una princesa." Dijo Matsuri a Nunally que pareció curiosa.

"¿Una princesa?"

"Si, Euphemia li Britannia la vice-gobernadora." Dijo Matsuri aunque se fijo que Nunnally estaba por un momento quieta sin reaccionar. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si solo estoy un poco cansada." Dijo Nunnally "¿Y conocisteis a Zero?" Les pregunto sintiendo curiosidad por como era el hombre que mato a Clovis.

"No solo vimos a un muñeco cabezón con capa." Dijo Rai la impresión que tenia de él "¿O era una pecera? Dijo Rai tratando de encontrar mejor parecido.

"Y lo mejor fueron sus discursos temedme a mí al emisario de la justicia y a mis escuadras de azafatas" Dijo Rai en un tono de voz de voz imitando la voz oscura de Zero y se burlaba de sus caballeros negros y sus uniformes a juego.

"¿Azafatas?" Dijo Nunnally ahora imaginándose a la orden vestidos como azafatas de vuelo y de hecho fie a la descripción de Rai se estaba imaginado a una persona literalmente con una pecera en la cabeza con una capa roja lo que la hacia reír mientras se lo imaginaba como alguien amenazante.

"Tenían hasta gorritos." Dijo Rai recordando los mini sombreros que llevaban que solo cubrían la coronilla lo cual le hacía mucha gracia. "Aunque siendo justos más ridículo fue que las chicas usaran mini faldas."

"¿Por qué esos ridículo?" Pregunto Matsuri.

"Resta movilidad." Dijo Rai como eso en una retirada era algo completamente ridículo y restaba impulso a las piernas.

"¿Y porque te fijaste en eso precisamente? Dijo su hermana de brazos cruzados mirándolo.

"Quiero decir en general." Dijo Rai no entiendo lo que estaba insinuando su hermana. "Espera me estás haciendo una encerrona."

"¿Así que en vez de fijarte en el líder preferiste mirar la piernas a sus subordinadas? Dijo Matsuri como le parecía increíble que mostrando semejantes conocimientos y habilidades tácticas de guerrilla ignorara a líder enemigo porque prefería ver piernas.

"Es completamente normal que Matsuri este celosa, a la hermanas no nos gustan compartir a nuestros hermanos." Dijo Nunnnally recordando como discutía con Euphemia por quien se casaría con Lelouch cuando crecieran.

"Oh por favor como si alguien pudiera gustarle este bueno para nada." Dijo Matsuri no viendo posible como una chica pudiera gustarle Rai.

"Gracias hermanita." Dijo Rai por el cumplido de su hermana.

"Bueno creo que podrías aspirar a una chica sin expectativas y con poco autoestima." Dijo su hermana burlándose de su hermano.

"Creo que el incesto es ilegal aquí." Dijo Rai devolviendo el golpe a su hermana.

"Pues yo creo que Rai es un buen partido." Dijo Nunnally participando en el juego.

"Oh gracias Nunnally." Dijo Rai sintiéndose agradecido, por importarle a alguien.

"Yo creo que puedes aspirar a mas Nunnally como Suzaku o Rivalz." Dijo Matsuri siguiendo el juego.

"Y si tú te casaras con Lelouch o yo me casara con Rai, seriamos hermanas." Dijo Nunnally esa posibilidad como no le importaría ser hermana de Matsuri.

"No creo que eso pase." Dijo Rai "Me odiarías."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Nunnally por la curiosidad.

"Porque Lelouch mataría o yo le terminaría matando a él en legítima defensa." Dijo Rai cargándose el ambiente con su hermana golpeándole por el cuello con la mano abierta. "Estáis muy pegona."

"Bueno el bruto de mi hermano tiene un punto." Dijo Matsuri como lo habían notado de todo el grupo con la que menos interactuaban era con Kallen y Lelouch no era muy afiliado a ellos siempre notando su desconfianza hacia ellos. "No creo que a Lelouch le gustemos mucho."

"Si bien es cierto que mi hermano puede ser algo desconfiado es muy afectuoso con sus amigos es solo que se cierra mucho en sí mismo." Dijo como debido a su pasado su hermano necesitaba tiempo para confiar en los demás plenamente.

Las horas pasaron y la cuidadora de Nunnally les indico que era la hora de dormir incluso les dejo algo más de tiempo.

 **Mañana siguiente**

El consejo estudiantil estaba reunido en la habitación no haciendo nada en particular mientras Suzaku estaba hablando con Rai y Matsuri.

"¿Ir a tú trabajo?" Pregunto Matsuri.

"Si podremos obtener una muestra de sangre y cotejarlas con las bases de datos y todo en anonimato y secreto." Dijo Suzaku como no tendrían que preocuparse por nada.

"¿Tu qué opinas?" Le pregunto Rai a su hermana lo que quería hacer.

"¿Tú?" Le pregunto a Rai.

"Me parce bien." Dijo Rai como no vio inconveniente.

"Mejor dividirnos tú ve con Suzaku yo daré una vuelta por la ciudad." Dijo Matsuri como cubrirían más terreno de esa manera por no hablar de que tardarían un tiempo en tener los resultados.

"Si quieres lo dejamos para otro día." Dijo Suzaku como si Matsuri no quería ir podrían encontrar otro día.

"No está bien, solo impide que se meta en líos." Dijo Matsuri que se marchaba.

"Descuida." Dijo Suzaku diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Mientras caminaban para irse "Por cierto recuerdo que dijiste algo de una forma de tener nuestra revancha ¿a qué te referías?"

"La tendremos hoy no te preocupes." Dijo Suzaku dejando pensativo a Rai de a que se referirá.

 **Con Matsuri**

Había pensado que era mejor cambiar de sitio concretamente uno más apartado cerca del borde de los guetos no comento nada a Rai por que no quería preocuparlo mientras caminaba se encontró con Kallen que estaba algo mas cabizbaja de lo normal.

"Kallen." Dijo Matsuri saludándola.

"Matsuri." Ella le devolvió el saludo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunto preocupada por ella.

"Si, solo…algo cansada." Dijo queriendo eludir el tema de su madre que había sido víctima de Refrain. Pero eso no le impidió notar que faltaba alguien que normalmente nunca falta cerca de su hermana "¿Dónde está Rai?"

"Con Suzaku día de chicos." Dijo ella no dando demasiados detalles. "Yo voy a dar una vuelta para ver si encuentro algo de mi pasado." Dijo Matsuri como eso hizo clic en Kallen había recordado como uno de sus compañeros hablo de dos jóvenes de pelo plateado y ojos azules que estuvieron en contacto con Zero y los mantuvieron a punta de pistola.

"¿Te importa si te acompaño?" Dijo Kallen dejando sorprendida a Matsuri ya que posiblemente de todo el consejo ella era con la que menos tiempo pasaron pero no vio nada de malo además siendo de la ciudad podía conocer mejor la zona.

 **Más Tarde Base Britannia**

Rai y Suzaku llegaron a la base donde Cecile le esperaba.

"Hola, tú debes de ser uno de los amigos de Suzaku." Dijo mientras buscaba a la otra gemela pero no pareció venir con ellos. "¿Tú hermana no ha venido?"

"No prefirió quedarse no le vio sentido que viniéramos los dos." Dijo Rai a la que iba a ser su guía.

"Oh bueno, soy Cécile Croomy encantada." Dijo mientras le hacía señas para que lo siguiera.

 **Más Tarde Enfermería**

Rai se quito la chaqueta y se remango la camisa para mostrar su antebrazo cuando el médico le mostró la aguja.

Rai suspiro mirando la aguja y sintió un leve dolor mientras atravesaba su piel y comenzó a extraer sangre.

"¿No te gustan las agujas?" Le pregunto Suzaku.

"¿A quién le gusta que le apuñalen?" Dijo mientras cerraba la mano para facilitar la salida de la sangre.

"Terminado." Dijo el médico mientras le ponía el algodón a Rai para taponar el antebrazo.

"¿Ya está?" Pregunto Rai a Suzaku si habían terminado.

"En realidad, Suzaku te propuso para un pequeño trabajo que queremos que hagas." Dijo Cecile haciendo que Rai sintiera curiosidad. "¿Quieres probar un Knightmare?"

 **Mientras Matsuri y Kallen**

Estaban cerca de la zona que bien podía ser fronteriza con los guetos mientras Matsuri buscaba algo que le hiciera recordar su pasado pero de momento no encontraron nada.

"¿Has recordado algo?" Le pregunto Kallen a Matsuri que negó con la cabeza.

"Perdona por hacer venir para nada." Dijo Matsuri disculpándose por hacerle perder el tiempo.

"No te preocupes." Dijo Kallen mientras seguían cuando se produjo una explosión.

"¿Un Knightmare?" Dijo Kallen al ver un Glasgow gris que comenzó a disparar con Matsuri y Kallen corriendo a un callejón para evitar las balas.

El Glasgow activo sus altavoces mientras se oían hablar al piloto. "Perros de Britannia, Los Caballeros Negro hemos venido a impartir justicias por vuestro crimines contra Japón."

Kallen apretó los dientes visiblemente molesta ella sabía que no eran caballeros negros ellos nunca harían algo como esto debía de ser un grupo que simplemente se estaban aprovechando del nombre. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada mientras seguían por el callejón para encontrar un lugar seguro encontraron otro Glasgow vació con otro de los pilotos de ese grupo y dos de sus hombres.

"Bueno, bueno ¿que tenemos aquí?" Dijo mirando a las dos chicas que estaban sin salida. "Dos preciosas jovencitas de Britannia.

Kallen dudaba de lo que iba a hacer bien podría intentar derribar al líder o correr al Glasgow para pilotarlo pero eso significaba abandonar a Matsuri o exponerse a sí misma abandonado su fachada de chica débil y enfermiza.

"No os preocupéis La Orden de Los Caballeros negros defendemos la justicia no os pasara nada siempre y cuando seáis buenas y obedezcáis." Dijo con una sonrisa ya que rehenes nunca venían mal incluso podían sacar algo de dinero con ellas.

"Vosotros no sois de la Orden, ellos nunca harían algo como esto solo sois uno matones cualquiera." Dijo Kallen mientras el líder se acerco a ella.

"Vaya tienes un boca muy suelta, ¿para qué mas sabes usarla?" Dijo intentando agarrar a Kallen que sostuvo su brazo y realizo una barrido de piernas tirando al suelo.

Kallen corrió hacia el Glasgow pero desde el suelo al que había derribado agarro su pie mientras sacaba una pistola.

"¡Kallen!" Dijo Matsuri mientras otros dos la sostenían.

"Tú no te muevas." Dijo uno de los matones.

"Muérete." Dijo Matsuri al hombre mientras su ojo derecho cambiaba de color y una esfera roja imperceptible rodeaba el espacio de su voz.

Los hombres soltaron a Matsuri y sacaron sus pistolas mientras ella los miraba "¿Qué estáis haciendo?" Le pregunto pero sin mediar palabra presionaron el gatillo contra sus propias cabezas suicidándose mientras Matsuri miraba horrorizada y en su mente se movió de sitio.

"¿Pero que hicieron esos dos idiotas?" Dijo el hombre mientras miraba el estropicio. La distracción permitió a Kallen patearlo provocando que soltara su arma ella intento corre a cogerla pero el hombre agarro su otro pie tirándola al suelo levitándose lo más rápido que pudo al igual que Kalle que corrieron a por el arma.

Matsuri estaba en shock su vista cambio no estaba en ese callejón estaba en una ciudad en llamas llena de cadáveres con un enorme charco de sangre bajo sus pies y un cielo rojo. Mientras sintió la presión de su corazón aumentando. Antes de volver a la realidad.

Ella se arrastro mirando los cadáveres y cogió sus armas.

El hombre derribo a Kallen y la apunto con la pistola "Lastima guapa no debiste hacerte la valiente." Fue lo que dijo antes de que una bala penetrara en su mano haciéndole soltar la pistola para ver a Matsuri apuntando con una de las dos pistolas. "¡Zorr…." No termino como Matsuri comenzó a disparar contra él disparando cinco veces hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

"¿Matsuri?" La llamo Kallen como parecía ida no hablaba no mostraba emoción solo camino hacia ella, "¿Está bien?" Ignorando a Kallen siguió caminando subiéndose al Glasgow. "¿Sabes pilotar un Knightmare?" Dijo mientras la compuerta se cerraba y ella salió del callejón pilotando el Knightmare como si no fuera la primera vez saliendo al encuentro del otro.

Cuando el compañero del grupo terrorista lo vio se confió dándole la espala lo que permitió que Matsuri disparara a la cabina por la espalda disparando acabando con él.

Cuando Kallen termino vio lo que había hecho con toda la sangre fría del mundo antes de que Matsuri se acercara a ella abriendo la cabina, cuando las personas salieron de su escondite después de sentir que el entorno ya era seguro miraron a su salvadora.

Kallen se apresuro a subir para ver a Matsuri lejos de mostrar satisfacción o cualquier otra emoción parecía ida y fuera de sí misma "Kallen…" La llamo con una voz ahogada.

"Estoy aquí." Dijo mientras la abrazaba al percibir como temblaba.

"Por favor llévame a casa." Dijo con ella asintiendo mientras la ayudaba a salir. Mientras la gente tomaba fotos con su móvil y la vitoreaban por lo que había hecho y como los había salvado pero ella no oía nada solo quería a su hermano con ella.

 **Vuelta a la base**

"Así que tu eres uno de esos mellizos de lo que nos hablo Suzaku." Dijo Lloyd analizando no viendo mucho de especial en él.

"Aja." Dijo Rai tratando de evaluar al extraño hombre.

"Que decepción quería verlos a los dos en fin, comencemos." Dijo mientras comenzaba a programas el simulador decepcionado esperando encontrar gemelos para hacer la prueba pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Tu jefe es…peculiar." Dijo Rai viendo como rápidamente se olvido de él centrándose.

"Te acostumbras." Dijo Suzaku deseándole buena suerte.

"Recuerda es una simulación estarás a salvo, es para que te lleves un buen recuerdo de aquí." Dijo Cecile.

"Y nos permitirá saber cuánto daño es capaz de tomar mi obra magna sin que reciba una solo rasguño." Dijo Lloyd para ver cuánto daño era capaz de tomar el Lancelot antes de caer para tener una idea de cómo protegerlo mejor. Eso le gano una mirada de Cecile como no se trataba de dañar la moral del chico.

"Así que soy carne de cañón." Dijo Rai aunque no le importaba. "¿Así que si hago esto después tu y yo tendremos un uno contra uno en esto?" Pregunto Rai a Suzaku que asintió la verdad Rai estaba decepcionado ya que esperaba un uno contra uno en el gimnasio. "Me has engañado."

"Te prometo que cuando nos toque me contendré." Dijo Suzaku mientras Rai entraba en la cabina que se cerró.

Cuando Rai miro a la pantalla vio un escenario derruido con varios Knightmare Glasgow en él.

"Recuerda es una simulación estará bien." Dijo Cecile mientras desde afuera veían lo que estaba viendo Rai. "Solo hazlo lo mejor que puedas."

La prueba comenzó.

Rai se detuvo por un momento sintiendo la sensación de estar en batalla mientras temblaba de emoción.

Rai avanzo hacia los enemigos sin perder el tiempo mientras abrían fuego a suficiente distancia disparo uno de los harken a la piernas de uno de los enemigos rompiendo la formación en triangulo.

Sin perder el tiempo esperando recuperar el harken desplegó una de las espadas y lo corto para con la otra agarrarla y usarla como lazo para envolver las piernas de otro de los Knightmare de simulación tirándolo.

Habiendo llegado por fin giro con los controles para soltar un patada al primero que había derribado y acelerar hasta el que había tirado hundiendo su espadas en el pecho del Knightmare indefenso en el suelo.

Mientras a fuera del simulador los testigos estaban asombrados de la habilidad de pilotaje de Rai. "¿Tiene experiencia de pilotaje?"

"Tiene amnesia así que quizás era piloto pero no lo recuerda." Dijo Suzaku también impresionado por la habilidad de pilotaje de Rai. Mientras Lloyd miraba satisfecho pensando que había encontrado otra pieza para su maquinaria.

"¿Cómo va la sincronización?" Pregunto mientras veía a Rai derribar a otro Knightmare de simulación.

"Setenta por ciento y en aumento." Dijo Cecile como para alguien sin experiencia era casi imposible llegar a ese nivel mientras veía subir el indicador a medida que Rai seguía completando la prueba.

"Suzaku entras ya." Dijo Lloyd queriendo subir el nivel de la prueba. Mientras Cecile lo miro interrogativa.

"Dijimos que lo haría cuando tuviera más practica con el manejo." Dijo Suzaku solo para ver a Rai utilizar el rifle Varis para derriba a otro Knightmare de simulación.

"Los pilotos de simulación están preconfigurados no pueden adaptarse como lo haría un humano, dentro de poco habrá terminado." Dijo Lloyd como quería subir el nivel de dificultad a modo final boss.

Rai clavo su espadas en el último Knightmare de simulación cuando vio a un Knightmare acercarse era diferente siendo blanco con bordes dorados.

Rai cargo contra él con este Knightmare desplegando cuatros harkens hacia Rai que bloqueo con su escudo el que se dirigía hacia él mientras el blanco cargo contra él.

Rai repitió el movimiento y las cuatro espadas chocaron entre sí mientras Rai avanzo Suzaku retrocedió. Haciendo que Rai dejara su espalda descubierta sin más opción que avanzar hacia delante para tener mejor maniobra.

Girando para Suzaku intentar cortarlo con sus espadas.

Rai gano distancia y cambio en agarre de sus espadas en un agarre inverso.

Rai ataco con su espada directa contra Suzaku bloqueando mientras las hojas impactaron la una contra la otra con su brazo libre, Suzaku hundió su hoja con Rai bloqueando con su espada haciéndola a un lado.

Con Rai cambiando el agarre de la espada buscando un corte horizontal que consiguió dañar el pecho del Lanzalot dejando un corte en él.

Rai descendió su otra espada con Suzaku bloqueando con el escudo del brazo del Lanzelot.

Suzaku busco la estocada con Rai desviando y retrocediendo para ganar distancia.

Suzaku se preparo soltando una de sus espadas mientras se preparaba para coger su rifle Rai ataco girando dando una vuelta completa oscilando sus espadas con la izquierda cuando dio la mitad haciendo a Suzaku retroceder soltando su espada agarrando su rifle Rai preparo pareció que iba atravesarlo con su espada soltándola agarrando su mano el caño que disparo volando el brazo de su Knightmare que Rai desprendió de él antes de apuntar al brazo del de Suzaku cortándolo con el que sostenía el rifle.

Rai busco rematar a Suzaku que activo su escudo frenando su espada que cogió su espada para un corte de arriba abajo con Rai bloqueando con su espada antes de que llegara a mas ambos se separaron saltaron chispas.

Rai elevo su hoja preparado para descender sobre su espada con Suzaku preparando su espada para bloquea pero Rai la soltó y golpeo al Knightmare de Suzaku con un puño derribándolo.

Suzaku corroo antes de caer deslazándose lo suficiente como para coger su rifle antes de apuntar a Rai y disparar decidiendo el duelo ganando Suzaku.

Suzaku suspiro desde su cabina.

Rai golpeo furioso por haber perdido pero se le paso mientras se habría.

Rai se acerco a Suzaku antes de levantar el antebrazo y dejándolo en el aire, Suzaku imito el gesto y lo choco.

"Al mejor de tres." Dijo Rai.

"No ya es muy tarde lo dejaremos aquí por hoy." Dijo Suzaku como un combate con Rai fue suficiente.

El sonido de aplausos sonó con Lloyd aplaudiendo a ambos "Muy bien, hemos recogido datos muy interesantes."

"Lo has hecho muy bien Rai." Le felicito Cecile.

"¿Cómo de bien?" Le pregunto Rai con curiosidad.

"Ochenta y nueve por ciento." Dijo Cecile como para ser la primera vez superaba con creces las expectativas.

"¿Y Suzaku?" Pregunto Rai con curiosidad.

"Noventa y uno." Dijo Cecile la sincronía de Suzaku con su Knightmare.

"Siendo justos estoy más acostumbrado a pilotar y tengo más experiencia." Dijo Suzaku para no hundir la moral de Rai.

"Te contuviste ¿verdad?" Dijo Rai como sabía que Suzaku podía haber ganado la pelea en cualquier momento simplemente le dejo tomar el control para no abusar.

"Oye lo hiciste bien solo necesitas un par de prácticas mas." Dijo Suzaku como el dejarse ganar la primera fase de la pelea hubiera sido un error fatal si no hubiera tenido cuidado de hecho tuvo que ponerse serio cuando Rai le corto el brazo a su Knightmare.

"Serias una buena pieza para la maquinaria." Dijo Lloyd mirando interrogativo a Rai.

"Bueno tendremos los resultados en un par de días, vuelve a pasarte para obtener más datos, serás un buen sparring para Suzaku." Dijo Cecile siendo una técnica muy poco usual.

"Pude que lo haga." Dijo Rai mientras él y Suzaku volvía a Ashford con ya anocheciendo.

Mientras Lloyd estaba pensativo "Tenemos piezas de repuesto para el Lancelot ¿verdad?" Pregunto a Cecile.

"Si." Dijo ella "¿En que estas pensando?" Dijo sintiendo curiosidad a lo que había venido la pregunta. Lloyd se mantuvo callado pensando en si podía hacer algo nuevo.

 **Más Tarde**

Rai llego a Ashford hasta entrar en su cuarto solo para encontrar a Matsuri a oscuras sentada con las sabanas cubriendo su cabeza mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Cuando vio a Rai las lagrimas comenzaron a salir la estaba guardando desde que volvió.

"¿Qué pa…" No término su Matsuri lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo mientras comenzó a llorar.

"No…solo…quedat….así." Dijo entre lagrimas llorando por su hermano que lo dejo confundido ni siquiera el secuestro le había afectado tanto. Matsuri desde que tuvo esa imagen en su cabeza sentía muchos sentimientos, culpa, odio, tristeza lo estaba sacando todo ahora con la única persona que de verdad estaba ahí para ella su hermano.

Rai la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida con él entre sus brazos.


End file.
